Crescere - Bonnie e Damon
by wale83
Summary: Una Bonnie innamoratissima del solito Damon che la tratta male, però si stanca di essere un pupazzo fra le sue mani si ribella al destino di un amore non corrisposto e cerca di voltare pagina... ce la farà? o rimarrà invischiata in qualcosa di troppo grosso per lei? (Questi fantastici personaggi sono tutti merito di Lisa Jane Smith)
1. Chapter 1

Capitolo I

PVO Bonnie

La sveglia non ha ancora suonato ma la luce che filtra dalla tenda mi sta lentamente svegliando. Per questo breve momento, mentre non sono ancora totalmente sveglia ma in quel piacevole torpore, mi sento in pace con il mondo, non mi manca niente di quello che posso desiderare, sono felice... sorrido a questa consapevolezza... ma solo fino a quando non sono completamente sveglia, quando mi rendo conto di essere di nuovo da sola nel mio letto, quando mi rendo conto che mi ero illusa un'altra volta, quando mi rendo conto che la felicità che avevo sentito fino a pochi attimi prima era stata solo un'illusione, una finzione a cui mi aggrappavo disperatamente ogni volta nonostante tutto.

Mi ricordo ancora la prima notte che era successo..

FLASHBACK

Era già notte inoltrata ed ero stanchissima ma dovevo studiare uno stupido capitolo di sociologia per la lezione del giorno dopo quando dalla finestra lasciata aperta volò dentro un corvo che subito prese la forma del mio incubo preferito.

Damon che ci fai qui?

Wow che accoglienza, si saluta così il tuo vampiro preferito streghetta? mi rispose con il suo solito sorriso malizioso sedendosi vicino a me nel letto, troppo vicino per la mia salute mentale.

Sto studiando..

Ah.. Ti disturbo? sembrava deluso..

Mm.. n-no.. balbettai arrossendo fino alla radice dei capelli.

Dopo quasi mezz'ora in cui tentavo disperatamente di concentrarmi sul libro per dimenticare che accanto a me c'erano i suoi occhi neri come la notte in cui potevo volentieri annegare, per non parlare delle labbra, del fisico perfetto, delle sue mani... cristo santo che situazione.. sentendo il suo sguardo addosso chiusi di colpo il libro e sbottai

Non hai niente di più interessante da fissare? e mentre mi alzavo lui mi bloccò afferrandomi per i fianchi

Non al momento e senza darmi tempo di pensare mi baciò stringendomi a lui. Il mio cuore prima perse un battito e poi iniziò a battere all'impazzata, risposi al bacio con tutto l'amore e la passione che aveva, speravo solo di non rovinare tutto... avevo veramente pensato che potesse essere l'inizio di qualcosa, era stata la notte più bella della mia vita... almeno fino a quando al mattino mi svegliai e ritrovandomi sola, fino a quando non lo vidi al mattino al Pensionato che ci provava in modo vergognoso con Elena, la ragazza di suo fratello nonché migliore amica della sottoscritta. E in quel momento capii con certezza due cose: 1 l'amore fa schifo e 2 l'amore è la peggiore delle dipendenze, perché quella fu solo la prima di altre mattine così.

E come tutte le mattine mi chiedo come avevo fatto a ritrovarmi a questo punto, come poteva essere successo, come diamine avevo potuto permettere al mio cuore di ridursi a mendicare quelle briciole che nonostante tutto mi sembravano il paradiso...

Certo ero innamorata, anzi completamente, follemente e probabilmente anche ciecamente innamorata, ma insomma non poteva essere una scusa accettabile per farsi trattare come una bambola senza volontà, giusto? Sbagliato.. perché non riesco mai a pentirmi completamente di quelle notti insieme a lui, perché in ogni suo sguardo, ogni suo gesto, ogni sua carezza, ogni suo bacio vedo una dolcezza che è rivolta solo a me, riesce a farmi sentire l'unica donna al mondo per lui, mi sento protetta e amata.

Rimugino su tutto questo mentre mi faccio una bella doccia e continuo mentre cerco qualcosa da mettermi in quella specie di universo parallelo che chiamo amichevolmente armadio... potessi almeno sfogarmi con qualcuno ma con chi? Per ogni mio problema ho sempre potuto contare sulle mie migliori amiche Meredith e Elena ma questa volta non posso, decisamente no... Mi scappa una risata isterica solo a immaginare la situazione: loro che mi dicono che mi posso fidare, che siamo come sorelle e che se c'è qualcosa che mi preoccupa di parlarne tranquillamente così mi possono aiutare, che sarebbero sempre al mio fianco... e di solito è così ma in questo particolare caso appena svuotato il sacco mi ritroverei a fronteggiare la predica di Meredith su come ho fatto a cacciarmi in una situazione del genere oltretutto con l'essere, per lei, peggiore e bastardo esistente al mondo, sul fatto che non posso continuare a essere la solita Bonnie infantile che crede nelle favole e soprattutto con una Elena più che altro incredula che Damon si sia accorto di me e che poi puntualizza che ho sbagliato dall'inizio visto che tutti sanno che è follemente innamorato di lei (e questo si che mi farebbe veramente male). Ahhh che nervi!

Che faccio? Che faccio? Come una pazza inizio a parlare con lo specchio mentre cerco di assestarmi un po' con il trucco.

Ora basta! E che cavolo non sono più una ragazzina impaurita anche della sua ombra, sono sopravvissuta a cose allucinanti e incredibili insieme ai miei amici, fine del mondo inclusa, discendo da una stirpe di streghe potenti, volendo potrei fargli venire un aneurisma quando voglio, e che diamine! Basta! da oggi si cambia, ho intenzione di godermi il mio primo anno di college, ho intenzione di accettare gli inviti che mi fanno, userò tutte le mie forze per togliermelo finalmente dalla testa! In fondo come si dice il mare è pieno di pesci.. morto un papa se ne fa un altro.. chi non ti vuole non ti merita.. giusto?! ..speriamo.. intanto, di sicuro, da stasera la finestra resta chiusa.

Finalmente la lezione è finita, non ci vedo più dalla fame, con tutte le mie fisime mentali mattutine ho fatto tardi e ho dovuto saltare la colazione.

Vado veloce verso il bar del campus dove Meredith e Elena mi stanno sicuramente già aspettando. Come al solito il bar è pieno e fatico a sbirciare, fra la massa di studenti, dove sono le mie amiche, accidenti alla mia altezza.. beh bassezza non potevo essere almeno qualche centimetro sopra il metro e sessanta giusto per non andare in giro sulle punte.

Finalmente scorgo Meredith e mentre mi avvicino e il campo visivo si allarga noto con orrore che al tavolo ci sono tutti.. veramente tutti.. anche Damon, ma che sfiga non si fa vedere quasi mai al campus e lo fa proprio oggi che ho iniziato il mio allenamento di astinenza! L'universo ce l'ha su con me.

Naturalmente mi avvicino cercando disperatamente il mio solito sorriso allegro, saluto tutti, tutti mi salutano, ma lui non si spreca troppo preso a flirtare con Elena, il suo angelo come la chiama (che dolce eh?), nonostante ci sia Stefan, cioè fratello di uno e fidanzato dell'altra, accanto. Il mio sorriso si spegne senza che possa farci niente, lascio le mie cose sulla sedia accanto a Meredith e Matt e vado al bancone per ordinare qualcosa, anche se ormai lo stomaco mi si è chiuso.

Sono seduta al tavolo a mangiare la mia insalata cercando di partecipare alle chiacchiere e alle battute dei miei amici, soprattutto per evitare di ascoltare Damon che parla con Elena ma è inutile il mio cervello capta ogni singola sillaba, non si perde niente, cervello masochista accidenti... ma quando lo sento che le propone di cucinarle una cenetta italiana solo per lei, raggiungo il mio limite e proprio mentre mi sto alzando sento la mia amica rispondere

Che bella idea! Una cena tutti insieme al pensionato, che dite facciamo alle 19, ragazzi siete tutti d'accordo vero? Bonnie dove stai andando?

Addio tentativo di fuga alla chetichella

Devo andare in biblioteca ho un impegno con il gruppo di studio di storia contemporanea

Ah, pensavo avessi finito per oggi.. va beh ricordati di liberarti per la cena mi raccomando è una vita che non passiamo una serata tranquilli tutti insieme facendo uno dei suoi sorrisi perfetti da copertina

..veramente il "tutti insieme" non era contemplato.. aggiunge sarcastico Damon.

Ora sono veramente sulla soglia delle lacrime, devo uscire subito da qua, senza dire niente prendo la borsa e me ne vado senza voltarmi.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo II

POB

Ho spento il cellulare, non mi va di tornare a casa perciò mi sono rifugiata in biblioteca nel tavolo più isolato dando le spalle a tutti facendo finta di studiare mentre in realtà lascio scendere tutte le lacrime che sono riuscita a trattenere finora.

Non è molto affollato questo gruppo di studio, eh? dovevo immaginare che Stefan non se la sarebbe bevuta.

Si siede accanto a me, io non ho neanche il coraggio di alzare la testa, non voglio che veda che sto piangendo, anche se ormai lo ha capito benissimo. Non posso neanche fingere che non fosse per colpa di suo fratello, da sempre tutti sanno che h una cotta per Damon, una di quelle che lasciano il tempo che trovano prima di andare oltre, ma nessuno ha mai creduto che fossi veramente innamorata.

Bonnie.. io capisco perché ti senti.. inizia lui con quel tono dolce di voce che ha solo lui

No che non puoi cap..

Fammi finire...so tutto, so che cosa stai passando perché so cosa sta succedendo fra voi .

Come folgorata mi volto verso di lui guardandolo negli occhi per cercare di capire come fosse possibile, come aveva fatto a capire perché, poco ma sicuro, non glielo aveva confidato Damon

Co-cosa credi di sapere?

Con un sospiro continua

So che da almeno un mese tu e mio fratello andate a letto insieme.. Oddio sto sprofondando dalla vergogna, credo di avere appena raggiunto nuove tonalità di rosso

N-non è come pensi.. balbetto disperatamente, accidenti non voglio passare per una disperata o ancora peggio per una facile, non con uno dei miei migliori amici.

Tranquilla non ho mai pensato che tutti fossi una facile o disperata, solo innamorata.. a questo punto l'imbarazzo era totale

Non leggermi nel pensiero!

Lo sai che io non posso, ma ti conosco..

Raccogliendo un po' di coraggio per continuare il discorso gli faccio l'unica domanda che mi è rimasta nella testa

Come lo hai scoperto?

Ora era lui in imbarazzo, certo lui era il fratello sensibile non quello che ti stende come un caterpillar fregandosene di tutto, si passa una mano fra i capelli prima di continuare

Beh una volta era già tarda notte, è capitato che lo incrociassi mentre rientrava.. eh beh.. l'odore che aveva addosso era così forte che ho capito subito che era il tuo odore.. sinceramente avevo pensato subito il peggio, pensavo che avesse bevuto il tuo sangue fino a dissanguarti.. ma lui mi ha subito risposto di farmi gli affari miei che beh.. semplicemente vi stavate divertendo insieme..

Se fosse stato possibile che un vampiro potesse arrossire sono sicura che Stefan in questo momento lo avrebbe fatto.

 _Flashback_ POV Stefan

Cosa diavolo hai fatto a Bonnie? Perché sei impregnato del suo odore?

Damon si era volta verso di me con la solita faccia inespressiva se non per il suo sorrisetto ironico

Rilassati santo Stefan, non è successo niente di grave, ma comunque non sono affari tuoi, quindi buonanotte

Non ti azzardare ad andartene senza darmi una spiegazione, Bonnie è una mia amica, lo sai che è diversa dalle altre non è forte come Elena o Meredith! Non puoi fare quello che ti pare con lei..

BASTA! Ti posso garantire che la streghetta ha passato una serata indimenticabile grazie a me, ringrazia che sono pur sempre un gentiluomo e non scendo in dettagli..

A questo punto la rabbia mi monta dentro, senza pensare l'ho prendo per il colletto della camicia tenendolo contro il muro, ma è sempre stato più forte di me, in un attimo e senza sforzo ha invertito la posizione ringhiandomi contro Ascoltami bene fratellino perché non lo ripeterò, stanne fuori, quello che faccio con la streghetta non sono affari tuoi! Stai tranquillo che è più che soddisfatta della situazione no, ho capito male, è troppo da stronzo perfino per lui...

Oddio ma ti ascolti? Non potevi trovarti un'altra?! Perché proprio lei? Ne uscirà a pezzi.. lo sai quello che prova per te, cristo... e io che pensavo che anche tu le volessi almeno un po' di bene con tutte le volte che sei corso in suo aiuto..

Allenta per un attimo la presa per poi stringere ancora più forte e con uno sguardo assassino

Mettiti in testa che siamo entrambi adulti e vaccinati quindi dacci un taglio con le lezioni morali. Dovresti saperlo che a me importa solo del mio angelo, se è stata così fortunata da essere salvata da me deve solo ringraziare Elena. Sei ridicolo dovresti solo ringraziare che per almeno qualche momento non sono concentrato solo sul portarti via la ragazza! Ti do l'ultimo avviso la streghetta è mia e io faccio sempre ciò che voglio con ciò che è mio!

Detto questo se ne vaè andato lasciandomi li incredulo per quello che avevo appena sentito, dispiaciuto per Bonnie che non se lo meritava e soprattutto arrabbiato come non mai con quel pazzo di mio fratello che veramente non capiva niente.

POB

Resta in silenzio per un paio di minuti perso nei suoi pensieri, poi mi ha asciugato l'ultima lacrima che era scivolata via e ha continuato

Per quello che è successo prima, lo so benissimo che è dura far finta di niente quando si comporta così da idiota con Elena, ma ti posso assicurare che, anche se in passato abbiamo avuto le nostre crisi per colpa di mio fratello, ora non c'è più niente di cui preoccuparsi, siamo felici insieme. Inoltre probabilmente non se ne è ancora accorto neppure Damon ma ormai la sua è più che altro una fissazione, si è così abituato a flirtare con lei che sembra non sappia come smettere anche se non lo ammetterà mai! In questo ultimo periodo è più non so.. quasi sereno e non è da lui.. sinceramente credo che sotto sotto, probabilmente senza nemmeno rendersene conto lui, abbia iniziato a provare qualcosa di più profondo per te altrimenti non riesco a capire perché si sarebbe dovuto complicare così la vita solo per uno sfizio e..

Scuoto vigorosamente la testa, quasi gli scoppio a ridere in faccia, Damon che prova qualcosa per me oltretutto senza saperlo, Stefan è proprio un inguaribile romantico e ottimista, è quasi peggio di me, certo sarebbe bello ma letteralmente impossibile

No Stef è impossibile, per un po' mi ero cullata con questa illusione, ma adesso basta, non ce la faccio più, devo riuscire ad andare avanti. Ho deciso di riprendere in mano la mia vita lasciando Damon il più possibile fuori dalla mia testa. Sarà difficile forse impossibile, ma anche a costo di fingere devo farcela, devo smettere di essere un pupazzetto con cui si gingilla..

Mentre parlo mi ha preso una mano fra le sue annuendo comprensivo

Qualunque decisione tu ti senta di prendere lo sai che non sarai sola, che su di me potrai sempre contare e naturalmente anche su Elena e Meredith e..

No!- troppo forte.. - un paio di teste si girano verso di noi in cerca della causa del rumore – Scusate.. devi promettermi che resterà fra noi, che Elena e Mere non verranno a saperlo mai, per favore!

Ok ok, non preoccuparti sarà il nostro segreto ok? Si è fatto tardi che dici ci uniamo agli altri per cena?

Ok, sono pronta mi scocca un sorriso che va da orecchio a orecchio e prosegue

Certo che è proprio tranquillo questo gruppo di studio quasi quasi mi unisco anche io! Gli accenno un pugno sulla spalla e rido per la prima volta da stamattina

Che scemo che sei, smettila!

Il tragitto in macchina fino al pensionato è durato una mezz'ora ma è volata in compagnia di Stefan che cerca qualunque argomento per distrarmi e farmi rilassare. Sono proprio fortunata ad avere un amico così!

Mentre ancora ridiamo entriamo, gli altri sono già riuniti nel salone che ci aspettano.

Alleluia siete arrivati! Vi stavamo dando dispersi. Sto morendo di fame! ci accoglie Matt.

Mentre poso la borsa mi scuso dicendo che la colpa era solo mia se avevamo perso troppo tempo in biblioteca, sorridendo e chiedendo pietà.

Come al solito si intromette dalla cucina Damon, il solito simpaticone eh? accidenti al suo super udito vampiresco. Decido che la nuova Bonnie deve essere superiore a certe cose quindi faccio finta di niente e mi metto a chiacchierare del più e del meno con le mie amiche.

Certo che Elena in quattro e quattr'otto è riuscita a organizzare una signora cena, altro che "serata tranquilla fra amici" ha apparecchiato l'enorme tavola della sala da pranzo di tutto punto, con una tovaglia di lino écru, ha addirittura recuperato un servizio di piatti d'epoca che apparteneva alla famiglia di Damon e Stefan, senza contare i due candelabri d'argento. Più mi guardo intorno più mi rendo conto che è tutto veramente perfetto, di sicuro Elena fa sempre tutto in grande e in modo impeccabile.. non c'è da stupirsi se riesce sempre ad essere così sicura di se e padrona della situazione, è lei che riesce a creare la situazione! Meredith sembra avermi letto nel pensiero.

Wow Elena non credi di esserti fatta prendere un po' la mano? Questa sala sembra stia per ospitare chissà quale evento mondano!

Sciocchezze se si fa una cosa tanto vale farla al meglio no? io e Mere ci guardiamo e scoppiamo a ridere

Hai fatto veramente un capolavoro ma potevi anche avvertirci, dai guardaci siamo tutti in jeans e scarpe al tennis appena usciti dall'università! e scoppiamo a ridere tutte e tre insieme.

Poco dopo la cena è pronta e devo ammettere che è stata da stella michelin! Roba da non crederci, santo cielo è un vampiro, non mangia cibo da secoli, come diavolo a fatto? Evidentemente uno dei suoi tanti misteri mah.

Abbiamo iniziato con un antipasto misto, poi lasagne al forno, poi un brasato al barolo che era la fine del mondo, naturalmente il tutto accompagnato con del buon vino rosso toscano, che ho diligentemente a malapena assaggiato, decisamente non è la serata giusta per ubriacarmi! A degna conclusione di questa cena è arrivato uno dei migliori tiramisù che abbia mai mangiato.

Contro ogni mia più nefasta previsione la cena è passata in modo allegro, abbiamo tutti chiacchierato tranquillamente, abbiamo riso, abbiamo scherzato. Era passato veramente troppo tempo da quando ci eravamo ritrovati tutti insieme solo per divertirci senza dover pensare a qualche pericolo imminente.

Aveva ragione Elena questa serata ci voleva proprio.

Come al solito l'unico isolato dal gruppo era Damon che se ne stava un po' in disparte guardandoci in silenzio mentre sorseggiava un bicchiere di Black Magic. Probabilmente era scocciato per aver sgobbato tanto senza riuscire a concludere con il suo angelo, che tonto. Anche se mi sto divertendo e cerco di far finta che non ci sia, senza permettermi neanche uno sguardo nella sua direzione, so con precisione chirurgica dove sta, se fa qualche movimento, se sta guardando qualcuno, se sta bevendo, è come se avessi un radar incorporato.

Finita la cena ci siamo divisi i compiti per riuscire a sistemare prima di tornare a casa. I ragazzi hanno sistemato la sala da pranzo mentre noi ragazze siamo andate a sistemare la cucina.

Mentre lavavamo i piatti e la cucina ci siamo addirittura messe a cantare. Mi sto divertendo come non succedeva da tempo.

Ormai avevamo quasi finito, Elena ha già raggiunto Stefan in salotto e Meredith sta riponendo il servizio di piatti nella vetrina in sala, in cucina ci sono solo io che stp finendo di pulire l'isola centrale. Quando lui è entrato in cucina, ho fatto finta di niente continuando a pulire.

Ma se c'è una cosa che Damon proprio non sopporta è essere completamente ignorato.

Si avvicina dietro di me imprigionandomi con le mani tra lui e l'isola, sicuramente si sta beando dell'effetto che ha sul battito del mio cuore che è già fuori controllo. Chinandosi verso il mio orecchio ha sussurrato roco

Uccellino dopo passo a trovarti un brivido lungo la mia schiena, mi chiamaa così solo quando siamo soli, sto iniziando a perdere il controllo ma per fortuna riesco a mantenere un minimo di lucidità

No e approfittando del suo momento di incredulità mi sposto, sto per uscire dalla cucina per raggiungere gli altri quando mi sento afferrare per un polso riportandomi dov'ero

Scusa, hai veramente detto no?

Questa proprio non se lo aspettava, wow posso vantarmi di essere riuscita a prendere Damon Salvatore in contropiede, non è da tutti.

Hai sentito bene né stasera né mai più - poi continuo in un sussurro sicura che tanto lui mi potesse sentire - non posso continuare così, finalmente ho capito che non puoi darmi ciò che voglio quindi è inutile che mi illuda ancora

Mi guarda con il suo solito sorrisetto ironico, non crede che stia parlando sul serio, ma si è ricreduto quando ho aggiunto trovando il coraggio per guardarlo negli occhi

Devo uscire da questa situazione che c'è tra noi ora, prima che sia troppo tardi e di ritrovarmi in mille pezzi

Non ti ho mai fatto promesse, non puoi accusarmi di averti illusa sembrava indignato, ma roba da matti!

Lo so, mi sono illusa da sola che è anche peggio

Inizia a ridere a crepapelle gettando la testa all'indietro, chi l'avrebbe mai detto che potessi essere così divertente eh?

Credi davvero che ci riuscirai? - continua con un sorrisetto di scherno - lo sai meglio di me che non ce la fai a stare lontana da me Dio lo prenderei a schiaffi!

Non ho detto che sarà facile anzi – lo correggo - ma di sicuro da stanotte la finestra resta chiusa

Detto questo con l'ultimo brandello di volontà raggiungo gli altri con la soddisfazione di avergli tolto quel sorrisetto odioso almeno per un po.

Lui è rimasto immobile dov'era, probabilmente ancora stupito che avessi avuto la forza di rifiutarlo.

Sono letteralmente distrutta, voglio solo andare a casa e rintanarmi sotto le coperte, grazie al cielo anche Matt sta tornando a casa così ne posso approfittare per farmi dare un passaggio.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolo II

POB

Ho spento il cellulare, non mi va di tornare a casa perciò mi sono rifugiata in biblioteca nel tavolo più isolato dando le spalle a tutti facendo finta di studiare mentre in realtà lascio scendere tutte le lacrime che sono riuscita a trattenere finora.

Non è molto affollato questo gruppo di studio, eh? dovevo immaginare che Stefan non se la sarebbe bevuta.

Si siede accanto a me, io non ho neanche il coraggio di alzare la testa, non voglio che veda che sto piangendo, anche se ormai lo ha capito benissimo. Non posso neanche fingere che non fosse per colpa di suo fratello, da sempre tutti sanno che h una cotta per Damon, una di quelle che lasciano il tempo che trovano prima di andare oltre, ma nessuno ha mai creduto che fossi veramente innamorata.

Bonnie.. io capisco perché ti senti.. inizia lui con quel tono dolce di voce che ha solo lui

No che non puoi cap..

Fammi finire...so tutto, so che cosa stai passando perché so cosa sta succedendo fra voi .

Come folgorata mi volto verso di lui guardandolo negli occhi per cercare di capire come fosse possibile, come aveva fatto a capire perché, poco ma sicuro, non glielo aveva confidato Damon

Co-cosa credi di sapere?

Con un sospiro continua

So che da almeno un mese tu e mio fratello andate a letto insieme.. Oddio sto sprofondando dalla vergogna, credo di avere appena raggiunto nuove tonalità di rosso

N-non è come pensi.. balbetto disperatamente, accidenti non voglio passare per una disperata o ancora peggio per una facile, non con uno dei miei migliori amici.

Tranquilla non ho mai pensato che tutti fossi una facile o disperata, solo innamorata.. a questo punto l'imbarazzo era totale

Non leggermi nel pensiero!

Lo sai che io non posso, ma ti conosco..

Raccogliendo un po' di coraggio per continuare il discorso gli faccio l'unica domanda che mi è rimasta nella testa

Come lo hai scoperto?

Ora era lui in imbarazzo, certo lui era il fratello sensibile non quello che ti stende come un caterpillar fregandosene di tutto, si passa una mano fra i capelli prima di continuare

Beh una volta era già tarda notte, è capitato che lo incrociassi mentre rientrava.. eh beh.. l'odore che aveva addosso era così forte che ho capito subito che era il tuo odore.. sinceramente avevo pensato subito il peggio, pensavo che avesse bevuto il tuo sangue fino a dissanguarti.. ma lui mi ha subito risposto di farmi gli affari miei che beh.. semplicemente vi stavate divertendo insieme..

Se fosse stato possibile che un vampiro potesse arrossire sono sicura che Stefan in questo momento lo avrebbe fatto.

 _Flashback_ POV Stefan

Cosa diavolo hai fatto a Bonnie? Perché sei impregnato del suo odore?

Damon si era volta verso di me con la solita faccia inespressiva se non per il suo sorrisetto ironico

Rilassati santo Stefan, non è successo niente di grave, ma comunque non sono affari tuoi, quindi buonanotte

Non ti azzardare ad andartene senza darmi una spiegazione, Bonnie è una mia amica, lo sai che è diversa dalle altre non è forte come Elena o Meredith! Non puoi fare quello che ti pare con lei..

BASTA! Ti posso garantire che la streghetta ha passato una serata indimenticabile grazie a me, ringrazia che sono pur sempre un gentiluomo e non scendo in dettagli..

A questo punto la rabbia mi monta dentro, senza pensare l'ho prendo per il colletto della camicia tenendolo contro il muro, ma è sempre stato più forte di me, in un attimo e senza sforzo ha invertito la posizione ringhiandomi contro Ascoltami bene fratellino perché non lo ripeterò, stanne fuori, quello che faccio con la streghetta non sono affari tuoi! Stai tranquillo che è più che soddisfatta della situazione no, ho capito male, è troppo da stronzo perfino per lui...

Oddio ma ti ascolti? Non potevi trovarti un'altra?! Perché proprio lei? Ne uscirà a pezzi.. lo sai quello che prova per te, cristo... e io che pensavo che anche tu le volessi almeno un po' di bene con tutte le volte che sei corso in suo aiuto..

Allenta per un attimo la presa per poi stringere ancora più forte e con uno sguardo assassino

Mettiti in testa che siamo entrambi adulti e vaccinati quindi dacci un taglio con le lezioni morali. Dovresti saperlo che a me importa solo del mio angelo, se è stata così fortunata da essere salvata da me deve solo ringraziare Elena. Sei ridicolo dovresti solo ringraziare che per almeno qualche momento non sono concentrato solo sul portarti via la ragazza! Ti do l'ultimo avviso la streghetta è mia e io faccio sempre ciò che voglio con ciò che è mio!

Detto questo se ne vaè andato lasciandomi li incredulo per quello che avevo appena sentito, dispiaciuto per Bonnie che non se lo meritava e soprattutto arrabbiato come non mai con quel pazzo di mio fratello che veramente non capiva niente.

POB

Resta in silenzio per un paio di minuti perso nei suoi pensieri, poi mi ha asciugato l'ultima lacrima che era scivolata via e ha continuato

Per quello che è successo prima, lo so benissimo che è dura far finta di niente quando si comporta così da idiota con Elena, ma ti posso assicurare che, anche se in passato abbiamo avuto le nostre crisi per colpa di mio fratello, ora non c'è più niente di cui preoccuparsi, siamo felici insieme. Inoltre probabilmente non se ne è ancora accorto neppure Damon ma ormai la sua è più che altro una fissazione, si è così abituato a flirtare con lei che sembra non sappia come smettere anche se non lo ammetterà mai! In questo ultimo periodo è più non so.. quasi sereno e non è da lui.. sinceramente credo che sotto sotto, probabilmente senza nemmeno rendersene conto lui, abbia iniziato a provare qualcosa di più profondo per te altrimenti non riesco a capire perché si sarebbe dovuto complicare così la vita solo per uno sfizio e..

Scuoto vigorosamente la testa, quasi gli scoppio a ridere in faccia, Damon che prova qualcosa per me oltretutto senza saperlo, Stefan è proprio un inguaribile romantico e ottimista, è quasi peggio di me, certo sarebbe bello ma letteralmente impossibile

No Stef è impossibile, per un po' mi ero cullata con questa illusione, ma adesso basta, non ce la faccio più, devo riuscire ad andare avanti. Ho deciso di riprendere in mano la mia vita lasciando Damon il più possibile fuori dalla mia testa. Sarà difficile forse impossibile, ma anche a costo di fingere devo farcela, devo smettere di essere un pupazzetto con cui si gingilla..

Mentre parlo mi ha preso una mano fra le sue annuendo comprensivo

Qualunque decisione tu ti senta di prendere lo sai che non sarai sola, che su di me potrai sempre contare e naturalmente anche su Elena e Meredith e..

No!- troppo forte.. - un paio di teste si girano verso di noi in cerca della causa del rumore – Scusate.. devi promettermi che resterà fra noi, che Elena e Mere non verranno a saperlo mai, per favore!

Ok ok, non preoccuparti sarà il nostro segreto ok? Si è fatto tardi che dici ci uniamo agli altri per cena?

Ok, sono pronta mi scocca un sorriso che va da orecchio a orecchio e prosegue

Certo che è proprio tranquillo questo gruppo di studio quasi quasi mi unisco anche io! Gli accenno un pugno sulla spalla e rido per la prima volta da stamattina

Che scemo che sei, smettila!

Il tragitto in macchina fino al pensionato è durato una mezz'ora ma è volata in compagnia di Stefan che cerca qualunque argomento per distrarmi e farmi rilassare. Sono proprio fortunata ad avere un amico così!

Mentre ancora ridiamo entriamo, gli altri sono già riuniti nel salone che ci aspettano.

Alleluia siete arrivati! Vi stavamo dando dispersi. Sto morendo di fame! ci accoglie Matt.

Mentre poso la borsa mi scuso dicendo che la colpa era solo mia se avevamo perso troppo tempo in biblioteca, sorridendo e chiedendo pietà.

Come al solito si intromette dalla cucina Damon, il solito simpaticone eh? accidenti al suo super udito vampiresco. Decido che la nuova Bonnie deve essere superiore a certe cose quindi faccio finta di niente e mi metto a chiacchierare del più e del meno con le mie amiche.

Certo che Elena in quattro e quattr'otto è riuscita a organizzare una signora cena, altro che "serata tranquilla fra amici" ha apparecchiato l'enorme tavola della sala da pranzo di tutto punto, con una tovaglia di lino écru, ha addirittura recuperato un servizio di piatti d'epoca che apparteneva alla famiglia di Damon e Stefan, senza contare i due candelabri d'argento. Più mi guardo intorno più mi rendo conto che è tutto veramente perfetto, di sicuro Elena fa sempre tutto in grande e in modo impeccabile.. non c'è da stupirsi se riesce sempre ad essere così sicura di se e padrona della situazione, è lei che riesce a creare la situazione! Meredith sembra avermi letto nel pensiero.

Wow Elena non credi di esserti fatta prendere un po' la mano? Questa sala sembra stia per ospitare chissà quale evento mondano!

Sciocchezze se si fa una cosa tanto vale farla al meglio no? io e Mere ci guardiamo e scoppiamo a ridere

Hai fatto veramente un capolavoro ma potevi anche avvertirci, dai guardaci siamo tutti in jeans e scarpe al tennis appena usciti dall'università! e scoppiamo a ridere tutte e tre insieme.

Poco dopo la cena è pronta e devo ammettere che è stata da stella michelin! Roba da non crederci, santo cielo è un vampiro, non mangia cibo da secoli, come diavolo a fatto? Evidentemente uno dei suoi tanti misteri mah.

Abbiamo iniziato con un antipasto misto, poi lasagne al forno, poi un brasato al barolo che era la fine del mondo, naturalmente il tutto accompagnato con del buon vino rosso toscano, che ho diligentemente a malapena assaggiato, decisamente non è la serata giusta per ubriacarmi! A degna conclusione di questa cena è arrivato uno dei migliori tiramisù che abbia mai mangiato.

Contro ogni mia più nefasta previsione la cena è passata in modo allegro, abbiamo tutti chiacchierato tranquillamente, abbiamo riso, abbiamo scherzato. Era passato veramente troppo tempo da quando ci eravamo ritrovati tutti insieme solo per divertirci senza dover pensare a qualche pericolo imminente.

Aveva ragione Elena questa serata ci voleva proprio.

Come al solito l'unico isolato dal gruppo era Damon che se ne stava un po' in disparte guardandoci in silenzio mentre sorseggiava un bicchiere di Black Magic. Probabilmente era scocciato per aver sgobbato tanto senza riuscire a concludere con il suo angelo, che tonto. Anche se mi sto divertendo e cerco di far finta che non ci sia, senza permettermi neanche uno sguardo nella sua direzione, so con precisione chirurgica dove sta, se fa qualche movimento, se sta guardando qualcuno, se sta bevendo, è come se avessi un radar incorporato.

Finita la cena ci siamo divisi i compiti per riuscire a sistemare prima di tornare a casa. I ragazzi hanno sistemato la sala da pranzo mentre noi ragazze siamo andate a sistemare la cucina.

Mentre lavavamo i piatti e la cucina ci siamo addirittura messe a cantare. Mi sto divertendo come non succedeva da tempo.

Ormai avevamo quasi finito, Elena ha già raggiunto Stefan in salotto e Meredith sta riponendo il servizio di piatti nella vetrina in sala, in cucina ci sono solo io che stp finendo di pulire l'isola centrale. Quando lui è entrato in cucina, ho fatto finta di niente continuando a pulire.

Ma se c'è una cosa che Damon proprio non sopporta è essere completamente ignorato.

Si avvicina dietro di me imprigionandomi con le mani tra lui e l'isola, sicuramente si sta beando dell'effetto che ha sul battito del mio cuore che è già fuori controllo. Chinandosi verso il mio orecchio ha sussurrato roco

Uccellino dopo passo a trovarti un brivido lungo la mia schiena, mi chiamaa così solo quando siamo soli, sto iniziando a perdere il controllo ma per fortuna riesco a mantenere un minimo di lucidità

No e approfittando del suo momento di incredulità mi sposto, sto per uscire dalla cucina per raggiungere gli altri quando mi sento afferrare per un polso riportandomi dov'ero

Scusa, hai veramente detto no?

Questa proprio non se lo aspettava, wow posso vantarmi di essere riuscita a prendere Damon Salvatore in contropiede, non è da tutti.

Hai sentito bene né stasera né mai più - poi continuo in un sussurro sicura che tanto lui mi potesse sentire - non posso continuare così, finalmente ho capito che non puoi darmi ciò che voglio quindi è inutile che mi illuda ancora

Mi guarda con il suo solito sorrisetto ironico, non crede che stia parlando sul serio, ma si è ricreduto quando ho aggiunto trovando il coraggio per guardarlo negli occhi

Devo uscire da questa situazione che c'è tra noi ora, prima che sia troppo tardi e di ritrovarmi in mille pezzi

Non ti ho mai fatto promesse, non puoi accusarmi di averti illusa sembrava indignato, ma roba da matti!

Lo so, mi sono illusa da sola che è anche peggio

Inizia a ridere a crepapelle gettando la testa all'indietro, chi l'avrebbe mai detto che potessi essere così divertente eh?

Credi davvero che ci riuscirai? - continua con un sorrisetto di scherno - lo sai meglio di me che non ce la fai a stare lontana da me Dio lo prenderei a schiaffi!

Non ho detto che sarà facile anzi – lo correggo - ma di sicuro da stanotte la finestra resta chiusa

Detto questo con l'ultimo brandello di volontà raggiungo gli altri con la soddisfazione di avergli tolto quel sorrisetto odioso almeno per un po.

Lui è rimasto immobile dov'era, probabilmente ancora stupito che avessi avuto la forza di rifiutarlo.

Sono letteralmente distrutta, voglio solo andare a casa e rintanarmi sotto le coperte, grazie al cielo anche Matt sta tornando a casa così ne posso approfittare per farmi dare un passaggio.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitolo IV

POV Bonnie

Volete una cura infallibile contro lo stress? Shopping!

Passare il pomeriggio in giro con le mie amiche, ecco cosa mi serviva per riuscire a staccare da tutto e finalmente rilassarmi, tornare ad essere la solita allegra Bonnie!

Abbiamo passato tutto il pomeriggio a ispezionare ogni negozio della città in cerca degli abiti perfetti per la festa al campus.

Non ero ancora molto convinta dall'idea di andare, non ero esattamente nello stato mentale adatto per festeggiare San Valentino, ma alla fine mi sono arresa all'arringa di Elena, praticamente ho accettato solo per farla finalmente tacere!

E poi se con la scusa della festa potevo andare a fare un po' di sano shopping quanto male poteva essere in fondo?

Siamo state in tutti i negozi della città, abbiamo provato veramente di tutto, come al solito Elena ha fatto impazzire tutte le povere commesse che avevano la sfortuna di incrociarci!

È stato veramente un lavoraccio ma alla fine siamo riuscite tutte e tre a trovare quello che cercavamo.. e probabilmente anche molto di più visto il numero di borse che ognuna di noi aveva intorno.

Per festeggiare la buona riuscita dell'impresa ci siamo concesse un bel gelato.

Non riusciremo mai a fare entrare tutte queste buste in macchina..

Oh si che ci staranno, basterà stringerci un pochino, tranquilla Meredith

Bonnie se tua mamma scopre che hai comprato altre due borse ti caccia di casa ahahah mi sa che Elena ha ragione, io adddoroooo le borse ma mia mamma non lo capisce, purtroppo..

Non ho potuto farci niente, dai ma hai visto come sono belle, sono perfette per me... mi hanno pregato disperatamente di portarle a case, non potevo deluderle. Comunque se mi caccerà vorrà dire che cercheremo un appartamento insieme visto che a Stefan verrà un colpo quando vedrà tutte le scarpe che hai comprato! sentito questo Elena si fa pensierosa un attimo

Vabbè.. dovremo cercare un appartamento bello grande! e scoppiamo a ridere tutte tre.

Allora quando arriva Alaric?

Arriva in aeroporto stasera alle dieci

Sono quasi le sei.. non vai a prenderlo? la guardiamo incuriosite poi la vediamo arrossire.. ohh Mere che arrossisce, non avrei mai pensato di vedere questo momento

Cosa ti passa per la mente? Indaga subito Elena

Beh .. ecco.. ho pensato che invece che andare a prenderlo preferisco fargli una sorpresa e aspettarlo a casa, preparare una cenetta carina sapete com'è..

Ok, stop, sono già troppe informazioni la interrompo ridendo.

Poverini vanno capiti è un'eternità che vanno avanti solo a telefonate.. non riesco neanche a immaginare di stare per così tanto lontana da Stefan, quindi ragazzi avete la nostra benedizione! Divertitevi, sfogatevi ma sempre con le precauzioni! mentre noi scoppiamo a ridere Mere sta diventando sempre più rossa, wow è divertente quando capita agli altri.

Ok ragazze vi siete divertite abbastanza a mie spese – e trova subito un altro argomento e punta l'attenzione tutta su di me – BonBon cosa ci racconti sull'amico di Matt?

Cosa dovrei dirti neanche lo conosco..

Non puoi dire che non sia carino.. si inserisce la bionda

beh mmm s-si.. - troppa attenzione su di me... - sembra simpatico.. ma non so se è esattamente il mio tipo.. e qui mi blocca un'occhiataccia di entrambe le mie amiche.

Senza offese ma il tuo tipo normalmente è uno stronzo egoista quindi magari a questo giro cerchiamo di indirizzare i gusti all'estremo opposto, eh sempre delicata Mere, grazie tante..

Sai cosa intende dire.. - cerca di mettere pace Elena – non diciamo che Zander debba essere l'uomo della tua vita, ma magari dargli almeno una possibilità, che ne sai magari ti piacerà passare del tempo con lui.. e poi è davvero carino finisce ammiccando.

Direi che tutti questi discorsi sono inutili .. non è mica così certo che io gli piaccia, ci siamo visti per quanto 2 minuti scarsi? Figuratevi! e torno a concentrarmi sul mio gelato.

Meredith e Elena si guardano fra loro come a decidere per chi deve parlare per prima, vince Elena a quanto pare

Sei diventata ceca e sorda tutto insieme? Ma hai visto come ti guardava? Non ti staccava gli occhi di dosso.. non per dire ma credo che sia la prima volta che un ragazzo non mi degna neanche di uno sguardo. Dalla faccia che aveva posso assicurarti che domani sera ti starà appiccicato tutta la serata, fidati, lo sai che sono brava in queste cose.. hai presente cos'è un colpo di fulmine? Beh lui ne è stato sicuramente colpito! conclude tutta soddisfatta.. se so cos'è un colpo di fulmine.. altroché.. ma quando ha colpito me mi sono ritrovata in cenere.

Morale della storia – continua la saggia Meredith – domani sera darai una chance a quel povero ragazzo e magari non te ne pentirai, pensa solo a rilassarti e divertirti per una volta

Proprio tu mi dici di rilassarmi? Comunque non so cos'è ma ho avuto una sensazione strana quando mi ha stretto la mano, non me lo so spiegare..

Strano bene o strano male? Non mi dire qualcosa di stregato, maledetto, cattivo, vendicativo o peggio tutto questo insieme.. ti prego mi chiede preoccupata Elena No niente di tutto questo.. però era strano come se ci fosse qualcosa di diverso ma non riesco a capire cosa.. boh forse non ci sono abbastanza cose ultraterrene ultimamente..

Nel frattempo siamo già in macchina, non avete idea della fatica per sistemare le buste, sembrava stessimo giocando a tetris.

Una volta arrivata a casa, Elena mi blocca prima che scenda Domani sera alle 8 da me, così ci prepariamo e usciamo insieme, ok? la guardo storta Grazie ma vengo con la mia macchina, vorrei essere il terzo incomodo per il minor tempo possibile ma la mia amica non si può scoraggiare per così poco Non preoccuparti tanto sono sicura che un passaggio per il ritorno lo troverai..

Quando entro in casa trovo mia madre e mia sorella in salotto tutte prese nei loro progetti, nella stessa posizione in cui le ho lasciate quasi 6 ore fa.. è follia..

Mia madre ha compilato una lista con tutto quello che secondo lei è assolutamente necessario per un matrimonio degno di questo nome (sue testuali parole): prenotare la chiesa, la location per il ricevimento, i fiori, il fotografo, le bomboniere, le partecipazioni, naturalmente il vestito, la torta, le colombe.. ok quando ho letto "colombe" ho deciso di smettere di leggere, era decisamente partita per la tangente, era impazzita.

Mio padre stava seduto sulla poltrona facendo finta di leggere il giornale mentre le guardava leggermente terrorizzato, ma in fondo se l'è voluta, era lui l'unico che insisteva che si sposassero.

Mi sa che ha capito di aver creato un mostro...

Meno male che sei arrivata, è tutto il pomeriggio che vanno avanti così, ma tua madre non si rende conto che non sta organizzando un matrimonio reale?

No papi.. e credo ti convenga non farglielo sapere se non vuoi avere a che fare con lei.. non ti resta che sperare che Mary riesca a metterle un freno mi risponde con un'espressione desolata

Non credo, ormai anche Mary si è unita al club della follia matrimoniale

Ehy sorellina! vedo che lo shopping è andato bene mi saluta la futura sposa Alla grande direi. Qui, piuttosto, come stanno andando le grandi manovre?

Mia madre non perde tempo nel mettermi al corrente Dobbiamo correre, correre, così tante cose da fare e così poco tempo... cinque mesi come si fa a organizzare un matrimonio in soli cinque mesi?! Comunque oggi siamo riusciti a prenotare la chiesa e il fotografo e abbiamo preso un paio di appuntamenti per visitare un paio di posti per il ricevimento finalmente prende fiato

Beh direi che per prima cosa forse è meglio rilassarsi un pochino vero mamma? E poi per il primo giorno avete fatto abbastanza no? State andando alla grande

Bonnie ha ragione mamma – interviene Mary – direi che per oggi possiamo prenderci una pausa – avendo di sicuro bisogno anche lei di un break e continua verso di me – ti aiuto a portare in camera queste buste così mi fai vedere cosa hai comprato detto questo mi precede a grandi passi verso la mia camera.

Oddio questa borsa è fantastica.. me la presterai assolutamente!

Quando vuoi sorellona intanto inizio a mettere a posto i vestiti nell'armadio.. che fra parentesi è in condizioni allucinanti.. il regno del caos..

Allora.. racconta un po'.. mi ha detto mamma che vai a una festa di san Valentino.. mi devi mica dire qualcosa? mentre le rispondo neanche riemergo dall'armadio

Wow sei riuscita a far parlare mamma di qualcosa che non riguarda il matrimonio? ehi dovevo pur sopravvivere per tutto il pomeriggio! non posso fare altro che darle ragione..

La festa di domani non è niente di che, non è che è una vera e propria festa di san Valentino, più una scusa per la confraternita di Matt per dare un mega party

Ah.. capito.. ma è impossibile che non ci sia neanche un ragazzo che faccia battere il tuo cuoricino.. mi blocco di colpo, se solo sapesse quanto sono incasinata le verrebbe un colpo

È complicato Mary.. Tesoro in un modo o nell'altro lo è sempre, racconta dai .

Sono innamorata di un ragazzo che mi considera a mala pena e quando lo fa serve solo a farmi stare peggio, mi faccio usare come uno zerbino e la cosa grave è che lì per lì neanche me ne accorgo.. e poi ce ne è un altro che è il perfetto opposto del primo che mi ha invitato alla festa di domani, forse non era così complicato eh l'ho detto tutto d'un fiato, via il dente via il dolore.. Mary mi abbraccia senza dirmi niente per un po', poi mi dice

Devi solo tenere duro per un pochino, tutto si risolve, sempre. Spesso in un modo che neanche avresti mai pensato e ti posso assicurare che il cambiamento sarà così veloce e improvviso che te ne accorgerai solo una volta avvenuto. Andrà tutto bene! Intanto prendi le cose come vengono, domani sera ti farai bella e andrai alla festa, ti divertirai e basta, promesso?

Ti voglio bene sorellona

Miracolo: sono le 19,57 e sono già davanti al portone del pensionato.

Non ci credo per la prima volta in tutta la mia vita non sono in ritardo ma addirittura in anticipo di ben 3 minuti! Sorrido orgogliosa di me stessa, per una volta Elena non mi farà la solita ramanzina sulla puntualità, sto per suonare il campanello ma mi blocco di colpo quando il portone si apre di botto e vedo Damon.

Il sorriso mi si gela di colpo.. se ne sta appoggiato allo stipite della portone, con le braccia incrociate.. non serve che aggiunga quanto possa apparire perfetto, vero? Indossa un paio di pantaloni neri e una camicia dello stesso colore che mette in risalto le spalle e i muscoli delle braccia, i primi 3 bottoni slacciati.. ha le labbra incurvate in un lieve sorriso e i suoi occhi.. così neri e profondi che sembra che ci si possa perdere dentro, cosa che mi succede sempre..

Ti piace quello che vedi pettirosso? sono rimasta incantata anche adesso, non ho potuto farne a meno.. l'allegria di poco fa è passata, ora sono solo rossa e in imbarazzo, meglio fare un respiro profondo prima di dire qualsiasi cosa.

Ciao Damon, Elena mi sta aspettando, se gentilmente mi facessi entrare.. mentre parlo faccio un paio di passi avanti convinta che si faccia da parte.

Non c'è tutta questa fretta uccellino.. credo proprio che dobbiamo parlare io e te diciamo addio al suo lieve sorriso e bentornato al suo tono di ghiaccio, ma che gli prende accidenti, da quando vuole parlare? E di che cosa, del tempo?

Non mi pare che abbiamo qualcosa di cui parlare tento di nuovo di superarlo ed entrare ma ora siamo troppo vicini, per trattenermi mi mette le mani sulle spalle.. i suoi pollici fanno lievi circoli sulla base del mio collo mentre si china lentamente verso di me per sussurrarmi all'orecchio.. oddio.. ok non è il momento di diventare gelatina, Bonnie riprenditi cavolo..

Mi stavo solo chiedendo se per caso ti fossi chiarita le idee e potessimo tornare alla normalità ok.. ho perso il filo..

N-normalità? riesco solo a balbettare

Sai cosa intendo.. - prosegue con voce suadente - io e te, le notti passate insieme, mi sembrava ci stessimo divertendo, chi ci impedisce di continuare.. ha un'espressione così tranquilla mentre mi parla. È tranquillo perché pensa che mi sia pentita della mia decisione, che non veda l'ora di tornare fra le sue braccia.. che magari è anche vero.. Ma accidenti no, no e no! Devo andare avanti con la mia vita anche rischiando di farlo senza di lui.

Più ci penso più mi arrabbio, cristo pensa davvero che io sia un'imbecille non c'è altra spiegazione

Ti ha dato di volta il cervello? - cerco di tenere un tono di voce basso ma si sente che sono incavolata – parli di normalità? E quale sarebbe, vediamo tu che mi scopi la notte, al giorno neanche ti ricordi che esisto e nel frattempo sbavi per la mia migliore amica? No grazie, sono andata avanti se volevo farlo arrabbiare ci sono riuscita benissimo

Ah si e con chi? Con quel bamboccio della confraternita? me lo urla in faccia fregandosene se qualcun altro lo sente, mi fa quasi paura in questo momento..

Ciao Bonnie! - mi saluta sorridente Stefan, riesco solo a pensare ottimo tempismo - Sei arrivata finalmente, Elena e Meredith hanno già iniziato a prepararsi, ti stanno aspettando, ti conviene entrare ora mentre finisce di parlare guarda duro suo fratello maggiore. Menomale che è arrivato per salvarmi da questa situazione.. non ci penso due volte e corro su in camera dalle mie amiche.

POV Stefan

Che diavolo ti prende? Cosa non hai capito del suo "lasciami in pace"? glielo urlo contro.

Damon mi guarda furioso

Sempre a non farti gli affari tuoi eh? Ti ho già detto di starne fuori, è una questione fra me e la streghetta soltanto, sei di troppo

Devi rispettare la sua decisione, accidenti non è difficile da capire Damon, ti ha aspettato per anni, ora si è stancata di essere sempre la tua seconda scelta

Ho visto spesso mio fratello fare il freddo, l'incazzato, il cattivo.. ma quello che avevo davanti ora era quasi triste

Non sai di cosa stai parlando fratellino

Oh si che lo so.. sei tu quello che non riesce a lasciarla andare, lei cerca di costruirsi una vita anche senza di te ma tu non riesci ad accettarlo e la cosa peggiore è che non riesci a capire neanche il perché agisci così

Sono sicuro che mi illuminerai ora, vero? ora fa il finto annoiato, tipico, Dio sarebbe perfetto per qualche testo di psicologia

Tu non puoi lasciarla andare perché senza di lei ti senti perso mi interrompe ridendo a crepapelle Questa è buona, mai pensato a una carriera nel cabaret?

Faccio un respiro profondo, anche se non ne ho bisogno, poi inizio a parlare come se stessi cercando di far capire un concetto a un bimbo di sei anni.

È l'unica, da secoli a questa parte, - continuo come se non mi avesse interrotto - che ti ha accettato per come sei, senza se e senza ma, tu sei terrorizzato di sentire di nuovo qualcosa perché non vuoi soffrire ancora, tu ci speravi in quella specie di compromesso che avevate, perché finalmente stavi bene, ti accontentavi senza metterti in gioco. Ma dopo mesi di tira e molla è lei che ha avuto il coraggio di dire basta e ora hai paura che riesca veramente a dimenticarti ed esca dalla tua vita per stare con un altro .

Damon è più pallido del solito, lo sapevo di avere ragione, ho colpito nel segno anche se non lo ammetterà mai.

Wow dal cabaret alla psicanalisi hai una vasta scelta di carriere fratellino sorride allegro come se gli avessi raccontato una barzelletta, poi mi da una pacca sulla spalla prima di continuare serio Comunque il pettirosso non starà con nessun altro, lei vuole me lo sappiamo entrambi detto questo prende le sembianze del corvo e vola via.

Arriverà finalmente il giorno in cui avrà il coraggio di guardare in faccia la verità? Di capire veramente quello che prova? Non si è neanche reso conto di non aver ribattuto con la solita nenia "io amo solo il mio Angelo".

Capisco che è stato ferito in modo atroce in passato ma sta rischiando di mandare al macero sia la sua vita che quella di Bonnie.

All'inizio, quando mi capitava di pensare a loro due insieme, mi sembrava letteralmente assurdo: il diavolo e l'acqua santa, il bianco e il nero.. ma poi piano piano ho capito che invece soltanto insieme possono raggiungere il giusto equilibrio: Bonnie riesce, senza che se ne rendano conto, a calmare Damon, riesce a tirare fuori il suo lato umano che in tutti questi secoli ha cercato di soffocare, mentre Damon riesce a tirarla fuori dal suo guscio, riesce a farla vivere, la toglie dal cono d'ombra in cui spesso si nasconde.

Speriamo solo che quell'idiota di mio fratello capisca cosa sta rischiando di perdere, che accetti di mettere in gioco il cuore che crede di non avere, che accetti di aver bisogno di Bonnie, come non ha mai avuto bisogno di nessuno prima d'ora.

POV Bonnie

Arrivata davanti alla porta della camera ho il fiatone e sono ancora scossa, devo prendere un paio di respiri profondi prima di entrare.

Quando riesco ad entrare vedo che le mie amiche sono praticamente pronte.

Wow! Ragazze lascerete i vostri cavalieri senza fiato! Siete bellissime!

Grazie! - mi rispondono in coro, ma poi il sorriso di Elena si trasforma in un ghigno mentre continua sbrigativa – Ma non fare la furba! Hai visto che ora è? Vieni a prepararti di corsa! e ti pareva la ramanzina sul ritardo anche stasera che non è colpa mia, accidenti a te Damon, che ti è preso?

Purtroppo a Meredith non è sfuggita la mia espressione

Ti senti bene?

Si, un po' di stanchezza, sai com'è tra mia mamma e mia sorella.. grazie al cielo non ho tempo di dire altro che Elena mi ha già fatto sedere davanti allo specchio e ha iniziato a truccarmi.

Tua madre sta esagerando come al solito?

Non avete idea di quanto ! - riesco a fare un sorriso vero mentre parlo, sto tornando normale – l'unica decisione veramente grandiosa è stata quella di andare a New York per trovare l'abito da sposa di Mary e il mio da damigella d'onore! Ci faremo un fine settimana là soltanto noi tre, non vedo l'ora! Purtroppo dovremo aspettare ancora un mese! Ah naturalmente siete tutte invitate al matrimonio!

Che bello non vedo l'ora! Adoro i matrimoni! risponde raggiante Elena senza smettere di truccarmi.

Stasera le mie amiche sono davvero bellissime. Elena ha indosso un vestito corto, rosso aderente, che ha sotto il seno una cinturina dorata, scarpe altissime sempre dorate, un trucco non esagerato a parte il rossetto rosso, i capelli li ha lasciati sciolti sulle spalle. L'unico aggettivo per descriverla è "perfetta". Meredith invece ha scelto un abito blu aderente sul seno ma che continua più svasato fino a metà coscia, trucco leggero e capelli raccolti in una coda alta, anche lei è fantastica, Alaric ci penserà bene prima di partire lasciandola di nuovo sola!

In un batter d'occhio la mia amica ha finito di truccarmi e quando mi guardo allo specchio

Accidenti hai fatto un miracolo

Non dire sciocchezze ho solo messo un po' di colore, era la base che era già perfetta! Elena ha truccato gli occhi con uno smokei nero e verde che faceva sembrare i miei occhi davvero grandi, ha esaltato la mia carnagione chiara con un tocco di blush e sulle labbra solo un tocco di gloss.. wow mi piaccio davvero! Il vestito che ho scelto è nero con una fantasia sul verde e blu, con le maniche a tre quarti a pipistrello, scoll la gonna svasata corta, ora che mi guardo allo specchio indossando le scarpe di vernice nere col tacco mi sembra un po' troppo corta

Siete sicure che non sia o troppo corta la gonna o troppo alti i tacchi?

Elena mi guarda incredula

Non dire sciocchezze! Sei assolutamente perfetta così! Zander e qualunque altro ragazzo alla festa non potrà smettere di guardarti! Ora che siamo tutte pronte possiamo andare a divertirci!

Matt non scherzava quando parlava di mega party!

Appena arrivati alla sede della confraternita abbiamo visto che era presente quasi tutto il campus, altro che folla, c'era ragazzi che andavano e venivano ovunque. Nella sala principale c'era palloncini rossi a forma di cuore di ogni dimensione che dapperto Qui avevano organizzato una discoteca con la postazione del dj, luci stroboscopiche e la musica altissima stava già facendo ballare una folla di ragazzi! Con un sospiro di sollievo noto che non ci sono solo coppiette, forse questa serata non sarà poi tanto male.

Siate arrivate finalmente! Matt ci accoglie tutto sorridente facendo gli onori di casa

Di sicuro avete dovuto aspettare una vita prima che fossero pronte eh?! Poveretti! dicendo questo si rivolge a Stefan e Alaric che se la ridono

Non puoi capire ora Elena fa l'offesa

Ehy!

Oh sto solo scherzando! Vi ho già detto che siete tutte e tre una visione?

Bravo, prova con l'adulazione per farti perdonare lo prende in giro Mere

Nah, posso fare di meglio! Vi ho riservato un tavolo in una posizione fantastica tra la pista e il bar!

Ora si che si ragione! interviene Alaric.

Devo ammettere che mi sto divertendo. Sono seduta al tavolo con i miei più cari amici, rido, scherzo, sto veramente bene!

Ciao Bonnie mi volto per vedere chi mi aveva salutato e vedo Zander li accanto a me.. indossa un paio di jeans scuri con la camicia verde fuori dai pantaloni, gli occhi sorridenti sembrano ancora più azzurri dell'altro giorno.. beh niente male..

Ciao sorrido anche io, sono felice che sia passato a salutarmi.

Noi quattro andiamo a ballare tanto non sentirete la nostra mancanza, ciao ciao ! in un attimo tutti i miei amici si sono buttati nella pista seguendo Elena, Stefan, prima di andare mi lancia un sorriso di incoraggiamento.

Dio che imbarazzo. Zander, forse grazie alle luci da discoteca non si accorge del rossore che mi ha travolto

È un po' che ti stavo cercando ma con questa folla non riuscivo a trovarti! Finalmente sono riuscito a trovarti! e mi abbaglia con un altro dei suoi sorrisi allegri

Sei bellissima stasera..

G-grazie riesco solo a pensare una cosa: lui stava cercando me, fra tutta questa gente cercava me..

Ti va di andare a prendere qualcosa da bere al bar? Non ci penso due volte ad accettare.

Si sta veramente bene con Zander, abbiamo chiacchierato un po' del più e del meno, è veramente simpatico mi ha fatto morire dal ridere! Mi ha messo talmente a mio agio che mi sono lasciata trascinare al centro della pista a ballare. Abbiamo ballato tantissimo, lui più che altro saltellava da una parte all'altra ma andava alla grande visto che era musica da discoteca.

A un certo punto però hanno iniziato a mettere delle musiche più romantiche, quando hanno iniziato a suonare "let her go" mi si è avvicinato guardandomi negli occhi, le sue mani sui miei fianchi e le mie al suo collo e abbiamo iniziato a muoverci lentamente.. ero un po' incerta.. a vederci da fuori sembriamo una coppia.. non so se questa cosa mi va.. però abbiamo continuato a ballare così per un po', non smetteva di guardarmi negli occhi, aveva uno sguardo così sereno che non ho potuto fare a meno di tranquillizzarmi anche io. Abbiamo ballato così un altro paio di canzoni, poi all'improvviso ho sentito un tuono così forte che sovrastava persino la musica.. mi si è gelato il sangue nelle vene.. senza neanche accorgermene mi sono staccata da Zander come se avessi preso la scossa.

Damon era qui, anche se non lo avevo visto sapevo che c'era..

Avevo bisogno di sedermi, Zander se ne deve essere accorto perché mi chiede se voglio tornare al tavolo. Mi sembra sia meno sereno di prima, forse pensa che non mi stia divertendo con lui Va bene – poi continuo sorridendo - ma solo se ti fermi con noi Subito torna il suo solito sorriso luminoso che è veramente contagioso.

Siamo seduti tutti al nostro posto, io sono tra Meredith e Zander che ha appoggiato il braccio alla spalliera della mia sedia. È un continuo ridere e scherzare, un po' di alcol e tante schifezze cioccolatose da mangiare. Ci stiamo tutti divertendo quando vedo spuntare fra la folla Damon con avvinghiata una moretta anoressica. Voglio far finta di niente, fingere di non sentire un coltello piantato nel cuore, quindi continuo a parlare con Mere.

Damon si siede direttamente davanti a me con la sua amichetta davanti, sento il suo sguardo addosso ma continuo a guardare Meredith che sta continuando a parlare.

Pettirosso non mi presenti al tuo amico? mi volto lentamente verso di lui cercando di capire che cosa abbia in mente, dal tono che ha usato sembrerebbe quasi geloso, assurdo! Prima che riesca pensare qualcosa da dire Zander mi precede presentandosi

Sono Zander e intanto il braccio che era dietro alla spalliera passa sulle mie spalle, sorridendomi come per rassicurarmi. Gesto che non è passato inosservato a Damon, gli occhi sono illuminati da un lampo d'ira.

Non ci hai presentato neanche la tua amichetta non sono riuscita a frenarmi, forse con un tono un po' troppo acido

Mmm questa? Non so come si chiama, non mi pare fondamentale e mi rifila il suo solito sorriso sarcastico.

La reazione a questa sortita offensiva dell'amichetta? Un sorrisino idiota, alla faccia dell'oca, e continua pure a strusciarglisi addosso.. come osa? Potrei sempre farle venire delle pustole, anzi no potrei piantarle il tacco in fronte.. Ok, stop, sto degenerando, Bonnie respira profondamente.

Per fortuna c'è il solito Stefan che ci fa notare l'ora e ci chiede se siamo pronti ad andare. Caspita non me ne ero accorta ma si è fatto veramente tardi, sono già le 4, il tempo è proprio volato.

Zander mentre mi aiuta a infilare la giacca mi chiede se può accompagnarmi a casa. Resto un attimo incerta, è molto carino da parte sua, sono un po' tentata.. diamine Elena aveva ragione.. ho trovato un passaggio.. ma non faccio in tempo ad accettare che Damon si mette in mezzo con il suo solito modo di fare arrogante

Non preoccuparti lupetto, Bonnie viene a casa con me ok è impazzito.. non c'è altra spiegazione.

Meglio che intervenga prima che la situazione precipiti

No grazie Damon – cerco di guardarlo dimostrandomi decisa, poi continuo – Zander mi faresti davvero un gran favore, vorrei evitare di andare a casa fra tutte queste coppiette!

Se gli sguardi potessero uccidere a quest'ora sarei cenere..

Il viaggio di ritorno è stato tranquillo, un po' silenzioso. Zander guida sicuro, veloce ma non troppo. Ero stanca morta, non sapevo cosa dire, continuavo a pensare allo strano comportamento di Damon.. roba da matti.

Una volta arrivati davanti a casa c'è un momento abbastanza imbarazzante, non sapevo come salutarlo, con "grazie del passaggio" e poi correre giù dalla macchina? Magari potrei arrivare a un bacio sulla guancia.. spero che non si aspetti nulla di più.. e intanto il rossore sulle guance ricomincia inarrestabile!

Ho passato veramente una bella serata insieme a te Bonnie

Anche io mi sono divertita molto

Stavo pensando che mi piacerebbe molto uscire con te una di queste sere.. sono sicuro che staremmo davvero bene insieme... sembra un po' nervoso, continua a stringere le mani nel volante e mi guarda con una dolcezza indescrivibile, sarebbe così male uscire con lui? Non penso...

Prima voglio sapere una cosa... può suonare strano.. ma ecco.. cosa sei? ora più che nervoso è tra lo stupito e il preoccupato..

Co-cosa sono? Un normalissimo ragazzo che..

Non mentirmi fa un respiro profondo

Un licantropo mi guarda come aspettandosi che dia di matto e scappi urlando ma annuisco solamente

Perché la prendi così tranquillamente? Non mi credi?

ti credo, ma ho visto cose più spaventose di te scuote la testa

Come lo hai capito?

Ho sentito qualcosa di diverso in te.. sai com'è sono una strega.. ora è il mio turno di essere un po' nervosa .

Questo spiega molte cose.. a parte il perché sei amica di un paio di vampiri

Beh è una lunga storia, Stefan è una delle personi migliori che conosco, è quasi un fratello maggiore e Damon beh è Damon al suo nome storce il naso.

Mmm quindi che dici usciresti con me ora che sai anche il mio segreto?

È un po' complicato – gli rispondo senza guardarlo negli occhi le chiavi di casa sono diventate estremamente interessanti – voglio essere sincera, non credo di riuscire a buttarmi in una relazione al momento

Capisco.. c'è qualcun altro?

C'era.. ma come ho detto è complicato

Fammi indovinare: Damon lo guardo stupita, è così ovvio?

Bonnie tu mi piaci veramente tanto, non sono riuscito a smettere di pensarti da quando Matt ci ha presentati, non voglio perdere la mia occasione con te. Farò di tutto per farti dimenticare quella sanguisuga. Senti ti propongo una cosa: prendiamola con calma, niente di precipitoso.. permettimi di corteggiarti.. dire che sono colpita è dire poco, è stato davvero dolce e sento che è sincero.. mi avvicino e gli do un bacio sulla guancia

OK, mi piace l'idea di essere corteggiata scendo dalla macchina e arrivo al portone di casa, solo all'ora mi volto verso Zander e lo saluto con la mano sorridendo prima di entrare.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitolo V

POV Bonnie

"...la critica è un invito alla ragione di assumersi nuovamente il più grave dei suoi uffici, cioè la conoscenza di sé, e di erigere un tribunale, che la garantisca nelle sue pretese legittime, ma condanni quelle che non hanno fondamento...; e questo tribunale non può essere se non la critica della ragion pura stessa...critica della facoltà della ragione in generale riguardo a tutte le conoscenze alle quali essa può aspirare indipendentemente da ogni esperienza; quindi la decisione della possibilità o impossibilità di una metafisica in generale, e la determinazione così delle fonti, come dell'ambito e dei limiti della medesima, e tutto dedotto da principi. Le condizioni di possibilità della conoscenza inoltre precedono ogni esperienza empirica, non possono essere raggiunte dai sensi ma devono essere descritte da un'analisi critica svolta dalla ragione..."

Uff.. Uff.. ma cosa è? Non ci capisco niente! Che rabbia! Mi sento una emerita idiota.. accidenti!

Un colpetto di tosse mi fa alzare la testa

Zander.. da quanto sei qui?

Più o meno da quattro sospiri, non eravamo d'accordo che ti sarei passato a prendere qui in biblioteca? sorrido a mia volta

Giusto, non pensavo si fosse già fatta quest'ora! Sai com'è mi stavo talmente divertendo con il mio amico Kant..

Accidenti ho paura di non riuscire a reggere il confronto con un simpaticone come Kant mi guarda con un finto broncio

Per carità usciamo di qua va, per oggi ne ho avuto abbastanza! .

Sono passate un paio di settimane dalla festa alla confraternita e Zander si sta veramente dimostrando un ragazzo d'oro. Non credevo che dicesse sul serio con la storia del corteggiamento, invece mi sono dovuta ricredere. Quando finisco le lezioni spesso è fuori dall'aula che mi aspetta, si offre di riaccompagnarmi a casa, facciamo passeggiate per il campus mangiando un gelato, mi rende partecipe della sua vita, mi chiede opinioni perché

dice che ci tiene al mio parere.. si vede che cerca di farsi conoscere il più possibile. Si sta impegnando per entrare nella mia vita. Un paio di sere è venuto insieme agli altri al pub ed è riuscito subito a farsi accettare nel gruppo. Naturalmente le ragazze lo adorano e fanno il "tifo" per lui e devo dire che anche con Stefan va molto d'accordo (alla faccia dell'odio tra vampiri e licantropi).

Abbiamo anche parlato del nostro essere "diversi". Io gli ho raccontato di come è stato difficile per me accettare di essere una strega, dei danni allucinanti che ho causato tentando di realizzare qualche incantesimo e del senso di colpa che avevo ogni volta che gli altri dovevano venirmi a salvare (in verità spesso e volentieri a salvarmi c'era Damon, ma questo particolare ho preferirti tenerlo per me...), ma anche delle soddisfazioni una volta che imparato a gestire meglio il mio potere. Anche per lui non è stato facile cercare di vivere una vita normale essendo un licantropo, mi ha spiegato come avviene la trasformazione nelle notti di luna piena, il dolore allucinante delle ossa che si allungano, che si rompono, il suo essere umano schiacciato dal suo essere lupo, mi ha detto quanto è fondamentale per lui il suo branco per sopravvivere finora, che è solo grazie a loro che ha capito che non deve combattere con ciò che è.

Sarebbe stato facile diventare malinconico, avercela con il destino che non gli ha lasciato un'alternativa, invece nonostante tutto quello che ha passato è riuscito a rimanere un ragazzo così solare e allegro.

Mentre mi accompagna alla macchina parliamo come al solito della nostra giornata Hai fatto il test di chimica?

Si, credo di aver fatto bene, i risultati dovrebbero darceli la prossima settimana si sente dalla voce che è soddisfatto.

Dopo un attimo di silenzio prosegue

Sai prima pensavo che dovrei portarti a cena fuori domani sera.. mi guarda con uno sguardo così speranzoso che mi sento quasi male... Non siamo mai andati a un appuntamento ufficiale, ci siamo sempre visti durante le ore dell'università o sennò assieme agli altri, il massimo del contatto fisico sono qualche abbraccio e un bacio sulla guancia quando ci salutiamo.. Io sto bene con Zander, veramente, passo volentieri del tempo con lui, ma non credo di riuscire a ancora a vederlo come qualcosa in più di un amico, l'idea di un appuntamento mi spaventa, sono troppo codarda per buttarmi senza pensare, non voglio illuderlo ma non posso neanche continuare a tenerlo così sulla corda, non voglio che si senta preso in giro... cosa faccio?

Bonnie pensa a una soluzione, pensa... ci sono! Questa volta devo ringraziare le fissazioni di Elena!

Domani sera non posso, Elena ha organizzato una serata cinema, è un appuntamento fisso tutti i mesi – e qui sfoggio il compromesso geniale che ho trovato – perché non vieni anche tu, facciamo una maratona dei "Pirati dei Caraibi" dai sarà divertente! ci pensa su un attimo, mi guarda negli occhi come per capire se voglio davvero che venga

Ok, per che ora passo a prenderti?

Alle otto sarà perfetto! ci salutiamo con un abbraccio e salgo in macchina.

Durante il tragitto verso casa decido di mettere il vivavoce al cellulare per telefonare a Elena.

Pronto Elena? - perché non sento accidenti – Pronto Ele?

A cosa devo questo piacere pettirosso? rimango un attimo senza parole.. Damon?

Perché rispondi al cellulare di Elena?

Dovresti ringraziarmi, era in salotto che continuava a suonare e ho deciso di rispondere.. cosa mi racconti ti bello?

Devo parlare con Elena è lì o la devo chiamare dopo?

Quanto sei antipatica oggi.. deve essere colpa delle brutte compagnie che hai iniziato a frequentare.. per fortuna sento la mia amica che sta prendendo il telefono

Passamela e non fare lo scemo!

Certo Angelo Digrigno i denti involontariamente.

Bonnie ciao! Sei già a casa?

No, sono ancora in macchina. Ascolta forse avrei dovuto chiedertelo prima ma è un problema se domani sera viene anche Zander?

Ma scherzi non ti preoccupare! Zander è il benvenuto! poi sento un rumore di vetri

Ele tutto ok? Cosa è stato? non mi risponde subito e quando lo fa è un po' titubante

Mmm.. niente niente.. solo Damon che ha rotto un bicchiere.. - poi riprende il solito tono gaio – allora ci vediamo domani! Ci divertiremo un mondo!.

Accidenti.. doveva proprio rispondere lui.. dal giorno della festa lo sto evitando come la peste. Quando so che viene al campus evito di incontrarmi con gli altri preferisco rinchiudermi in biblioteca o stare con Zander, ho evitato il più possibile di andare al pensionato.. che poi tanto è inutile.. perché anche se non lo vedo o non ci parlo la mia mente va continuamente a lui, non riesco a smettere di farlo anche se fingo di non pensarci.

Sono patetica.. continuo a chiedermi cosa sta facendo, con chi è, se lo vedrò. Ripeto sono pa-te-ti-ca! Ho deciso che devo riprendere in mano la mia vita, questa è la strada giusta sia per me stessa che per farmi finalmente rispettare anche da lui.

Quanto sarebbe più facile se fossi innamorata di Zander? Perché non posso innamorarmi di lui?

Ha tutto quello che una ragazza può volere.. ha tutto quello che da bambina sognavo avesse il mio principe azzurro.. è bello, è simpatico, è dolce e soprattutto gli importa di me, già ora, quando siamo insieme, riesce a farmi percepire quanto sono importante per lui, mi fa sentire al centro del suo mondo figurarsi come potrebbe farmi sentire se stessimo insieme.

Per la prima volta nella mia vita mi sento considerata come un elemento prezioso nella vita di qualcun altro.

Se facessi una lista dei pro e dei contro, la colonna a favore sarebbe ricca di punti.. mentre in quella contro potrei trovare solo un punto, che purtroppo però è il più importante: nonostante tutto non è Damon.. nonostante Zander sia perfetto sulla carta, nonostante in teoria dovrebbe essere perfetto per me, nonostante tutto questo lui non è Damon. Non posso prendermi in giro, anche se razionalmente ho deciso di non volerlo più, il mio cuore batte solo per lui anche se è uno stronzo, anche se mi tratta male, anche se, ancora peggio, non mi considera.. il mio cuore ama lui.. lo ama perché lo conosce, perché sa che è cattivo ed egoista ma sa anche che sa essere dolce e premuroso. Sa che solo lui riesce a farmi sentire protetta (ridicolo no.. potrebbe uccidermi con uno schiocco di dita ma con lui mi sento al sicuro). Quelle poche volte che sono riuscita a vedere oltre la sua maschera di freddezza ho visto la persona perfetta per me, e non è facile rinunciarci.

Elena e Meredith mi continuano a ripetere di dare una chance a Zander, che è un ragazzo d'oro. Ci sto provando lo giuro, ma è più facile a dirsi che a farsi, ogni volta che siamo insieme continuo a fare paragoni, non li voglio fare ma la mia mente li mette a confronto inevitabilmente. Forse hanno ragione le mie amiche, secondo loro ho semplicemente bisogno di tempo, tempo per dimenticare e tempo per ricominciare.

Però mi sembra che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato alla base. Lo so che Zander sa che devo dimenticare Damon, ma mi sembra di non agire correttamente con lui, ho paura che possa pensare che lo stia usando. Insomma quante volte ho biasimato Damon per il suo comportamento verso di me e Elena? Non voglio che Zander pensi lo stesso di me. È per questo che ho paura di buttarmi, una volta ogni tanto vorrei avere una certezza, essere sicura di non stare sbagliando. Purtroppo credo che l'unica soluzione per ora possa essere solo aspettare e vedere come vanno le cose.. e sperare bene.. e si sa chi visse sperando...

Per fortuna quando arrivo a casa sono tutti fuori, i miei genitori con Mary e Marc sono andati a visitare una location per il ricevimento. È già la terza.. Naturalmente mia madre è la solita incontentabile: la prima secondo lei era di un "pacchiano incredibile" e l'altra non andava bene neanche per un funerale.. mi domando come mai se sono così orrende hanno una lista d'attesa lunga chilometri.. la solita risposta è che nessuno è pazzo come mia madre!

Quando dopo un paio d'ore rientrano a casa l'unico aggettivo per descriverli è distrutti! Mary e Marc entrano a mala pena in casa per salutarmi e poi scappano a gambe levate. Mio padre è bianco come un fantasma mentre si accascia sulla sua poltrona. Tua madre è una pazza invasata!

Papy dopo quasi trent'anni di matrimonio dovresti saperlo, ahahah! mi guarda storto

Non è mai stata così prima! Secondo me è stata impossessata da qualche demone del matrimonio! per un attimo mi spavento.. potrebbe essere una più che valida spiegazione, poi mi rilasso pensando che è semplicemente lei fuori controllo! Poi continua

Dovevi sentirla, ha fatto impazzire il direttore, gli ha fatto un terzo grado, ha preteso che per il gran giorno cambi la disposizione dei mobili da giardino nel parco, cambi la sistemazione degli interni, ha preteso che la piscina sia piena di ninfee e ti risparmio la discussione su cocktail e menù... sono distrutto.. non riesco più a trattenermi e lo prendo in giro Una soluzione c'è, parla con Marc e Mary e suggerisci che continuino con la convivenza si rianima tutto d'un colpo

Mai!

Ok, ok scherzavo. Ma quindi alla fine avete prenotato o no?

Se dio vuole alla fine si è decisa a confermare! .

Oddio è tardissimo, da un minuto all'altro mi verrà a prendere Zander e io non sono ancora pronta! Siccome oggi ero convinta di avere mooolto tempo per prepararmi ho avuto la geniale idea di volermi lisciare i capelli, ho pensato "ma si dai, facciamo un piccolo cambiamento di look, sarà divertente", peccato che non ho anche pensato a quanto sono imbranata con una piastra in mano.. risultato? Mi sono ustionata l'indice destro che ora mi fa un male cane e oltretutto non ho ancora finito!

Panico.. sento il campanello.. no! Non può essere già qui accidenti alla puntualità!

Bonnie il tuo amico è arrivato!

Si mamma, sono quasi pronta, digli due minuti e scendo! poi quando penso che non può andare peggio sento mio padre rispondermi

Fai con calma BonBon, io intanto faccio due chiacchiere con questo giovanotto.. O mio dio! Ora gli farà il terzo grado, devo sbrigarmi prima che lo faccia scappare a gambe levate! finalmente sono riuscita a finire con i capelli, afferro i miei jeans skinny preferiti e il primo top che trovo nell'armadio e mi catapulto al piano di sotto a salvare Zander!

Sono pronta! Andiamo Zander mi guarda sorridente e sollevato!

Salutiamo mio padre e finalmente usciamo. Prima però mio padre mi prende da parte e mi bisbiglia all'orecchio Mi piace, sembra un gran bravo ragazzo e io divento rossa come un peperone.

Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto sottostare all'interrogatorio di mio padre, dovevo essere puntuale, scusa! ho iniziato a chiedergli scusa appena entrati sani e salvi in macchina

Non preoccuparti! Non è stato tanto male, è un tipo simpatico tuo padre.. a parte quando ha buttato lì con nonchalance che se farò del male alla sua bambina mi scoverà in capo al mondo per farmela pagare nel modo più doloroso possibile.. non posso crederci, resto senza parole.. che dolce il mio papy! Estremamente imbarazzante ma dolce!

Una volte che ha parcheggiato davanti al pensionato, prima di scendere mi dice, accarezzandomi i capelli

Sei bellissima con i capelli lisci balbetto un grazie e scendo.

Quando entriamo è Elena ad accoglierci con la solita allegria

Sempre l'ultima Bonbon! e ti pareva che non sottolineasse che eravamo in ritardo... uff..

Nel grande salone era già tutto pronto per la serata. Gli altri si erano già sistemati comodi e chiacchieravano allegramente: Meredith e Alaric erano sulla chaise longue, Matt era comodamente sdraiato sul divanetto a due posti, Damon come al solito più isolato sulla sua solita poltrona. A noi non rimaneva che il divano centrale a quattro posti da dividere con Stefan e Elena.

Quando entriamo ci salutano tutti. Tutti tranne Damon che si deve distinguere come al solito che guardando fisso Zander non perde tempo ad attaccar briga

Non sapevo che anche i cagnolini potessero entrare in casa per la prima volta vedo Zander perdere il suo sorriso, iniziano a ringhiarsi contro, vi assicuro che non è stato uno spettacolo divertente, anzi.. cerco di intervenire

Lascialo perdere, vieni sediamoci sul divano cerco di tirarlo per un braccio ma non si muove di un millimetro. Restano tutti fermi a guardarli, grazie al cielo Alaric interviene e riesce a far ragionare Damon

Ora basta amico.. - non so come ma riesce sempre a fargli capire di smetterla, a calmarlo, sono sicura che sia l'unico che riesce a considerare come un amico, gli bisbiglia qualcosa e torna a sedersi, poi si rivolge a noi – iniziamo questa maratona o stiamo qui in piedi?

Beh guardiamo il lato positivo.. la serata non può andare peggio di così, ora è solo in discesa.. giusto?

Cerco di rilassarmi mettendomi comoda sul divano, nell'angolo con le gambe intrecciate e un cuscino da stringere. Zander si siede accanto a me con un braccio, come spesso fa, dietro di me ma sulla testata del divano. Fortunatamente è tornato del suo solito umore!

Caspita Ele come al solito hai svaligiato il supermercato! in effetti Meredith ha ragione sul tavolinetto davanti a noi c'è ogni buon di Dio, ce ne è per tutti i gusti, dal dolce al salato: patatine, popcorn, cioccolate varie, biscotti, stuzzichini, bibite di ogni genere... un po' esagerato ma sicuramente gradito da tutti noi!

Che serata cinema è senza un po' di cibo spazzatura? come darle torto?

Durante il film noi ragazze iniziamo a discutere su chi è meglio fra Johnny Depp e Orlando Bloom.. una discussione avvincente per noi, mentre i ragazzi fanno per un po' i finti offesi e poi ridono per le battute e commentano le scene di battaglia. Devo ammettere che è proprio divertente!

L'unico che non dice neanche una parola è Damon (strano eh?), se ne sta sulla poltrona mentre sorseggia il suo Black Magic. Anche se siamo in penombra riesco a percepire che non sta smettendo un attimo di fissare dalla nostra parte.. all'inizio ero sicura che guardasse Elena, ma poi mi sono accorta che guardava verso noi, possibile che ce l'avesse ancora con Zander? Ogni volta che Zander mi sussurrava qualcosa all'orecchio o mi faceva ridere gli passava un lampo quasi assassino negli occhi.. roba da matti. Ma che gli prende da un po' a questa parte? Non dovrebbe essere contento ora che non gli muoio più dietro? Quando avrei fatto carte false per avere un po' della sua attenzione agiva come se neanche esistessi e ora invece.. cristo santo continua a fissarmi.. non è possibile.. il mio cuoricino idiota mi suggerisce che potrebbe essere geloso di vedermi con Zander, infondo è da quando l'ho conosciuto che è diventato così strano, no?

Per fortuna ho ancora un neurone funzionante che lo mette subito a tacere: Damon geloso di me, figuriamoci! Pura e semplice follia! Al massimo avrà l'orgoglio ferito perché sono stata io a respingerlo, infondo non mi ha mai considerata più che un oggetto di sua proprietà! È più probabile che non riesca a spiegarsi come Zander possa essere interessato a me..

Meglio smetterla con queste fisime mentali e concentrarmi sul film!

Siamo tutti concentrati nel film gli unici movimenti che facciamo sono per prendere le cose da mangiare. Il tempo passa veloce, finiamo il primo e iniziamo il secondo. guardo l'ora, accidenti sono già le 11

Ma vogliamo veramente guardare tutta la trilogia? Elena mi guarda come se avessi detto chissà quale bestialità

Certo! Se no sarebbe inutile chiamarla "maratona", no? Tanto domani è domenica si può dormire

Ok ok, chiedevo solo le faccio una linguaccia e tutti scoppiano a ridere. Anche il secondo film è davvero divertente e avvincente! Mi è piaciuto tantissimo! Prima di iniziare il terzo facciamo un attimo di pausa per riprenderci e stirarci un pochino, sono quasi 5 ore che siamo nella stessa posizione! I ragazzi mentre sistemano il terzo dvd si mettono a parlare di sport, Elena e Meredith invece sono ancora ferme al confronto fra Depp e Bloom, io invece sto iniziando a sbadigliare.. Stefan lo nota e tenta di scuotermi

Bonnie invece di crollare ti va di andare a preparare i pop-corn che sono finiti? dopo un paio di sbadigli riesco a rispondergli

Ok, dolci o salati?

Entrambi! Matt è sempre il solito.

Grazie al cielo Elena aveva già messo tutto l'occorrente sul ripiano, altrimenti ci avrei messo mezz'ora solo per capire dove cercare le cose talmente è enorme questa cucina. Allora vediamo di non fare danni, per carità Bonnie metti la giusta dose di mais altrimenti succede un danno come l'ultima volta.. In questo momento tutta la mia concentrazione è rivolta a far funzionare questa macchina per pop-corn.. perché non dà segni di vita? Accidenti a lei.. potrei provare a scuoterla..

Serve aiuto pettirosso? Bonnie stringi i denti e resta concentrata No grazie, me la cavo benissimo ehhhh

Vedo vedo sogghigna. Si è fermato accanto a me, troppo vicino, mi ostino a fissare la macchinetta del cavolo che non funziona.

Dici che potrebbe essere una soluzione attaccare la spina? anche senza guardarlo posso giurare che stia sfoggiando il solito sorrisino ironico, inserisce quella dannata presa alla corrente e l'aggeggio malefico si accende.. accidenti a me! Lo sapevo che mi sarei dimenticata qualcosa. Ma si può essere più sbadati?Continuo a fissare davanti a me in un imbarazzo assoluto.. che figura.. sono sempre la solita. Devo spostarmi da qui! Vado dall'altra parte della cucina fingendo di cercare qualcosa negli scaffali, con un pizzico di fortuna se ne tornerà in salotto, giusto? Sbagliato! Quando mi volto me lo ritrovo in piedi a pochi centimetri davanti a me.. ok basta non guardarlo negli occhi e tornare dai pop-corn

Pensavo ti piacessero i miei occhi.. guardami uccellino divento rossa ma stavolta dal fastidio Non leggermi nel pensiero!

Non è colpa mia se eri troppo distratta per schermarti la mente.. e sorride sornione.

Cerco di superarlo ma mi si para davanti, allunga una mano per prendere una ciocca dei miei capelli, sempre senza distogliere lo sguardo dal mio.. quando mi guarda così è come se il mondo intorno scomparisse, la mia parte razionale cerca di svegliarmi ma non è cosa facile.. specie quando mi parla con quella voce dolce che quasi mi ipnotizza..

Uccellino sai ti preferisco con i capelli ricci.. adoro affondare le mani nei tuoi riccioli mentre ti bacio e mentre dice questo si china verso di me lentamente, oddio.. non posso.. no! Lo spingo via con la mano e cerco di superarlo

Ahia!

Che hai fatto? Fammi vedere ma posso essere più sfigata di così? Per spostarlo mi sono fatta male al dito bruciato.

Non è niente fammi andare mai una volta che mi ascoltasse, come se non avessi neanche aperto bocca. Prende la mano e l'esamina

Ma come hai fatto? Wow sembra preoccupato..

Non è niente, mi sono bruciata con la piastra, lascia stare come se non avessi detto niente, continua a guardarmi negli occhi con uno sguardo così diverso dal solito.. così dolce.. non può fare così però, è sleale, non è giusto.. poi lentamente porta la mia mano alle bocca e me la bacia.. riesco solo a sentire il battito folle del mio cuore, tento di ricordarmi di respirare.. non ha mai distolto lo sguardo dai miei occhi.. mi ripeto che ora si volterà e uscirà come nulla fosse dalla cucina lasciandomi sola come al solito, invece... invece si avvicina ancora di più, prende l'indice bruciato e se lo porta alle labbra, sento il freddo delle sue labbra che contrasta con il calore della bruciatura, poi fa entrare il dito in bocca e sento la sua lingua fredda che l'accarezza.. O mio dio.. è come se fossimo in una bolla che ci isola da tutto il resto.. riesco solo a guardarlo.. credo di avere smesso di respirare mentre sono persa in queste sensazioni, il calore del suo sguardo e il freddo della sua lingua, devo trattenermi dal gemere.. sto per perdere completamente il controllo..

Siamo pronti a iniziare! Questi pop-corn Bonnie? la voce di Matt dal salone è come una doccia fredda, proprio quello che mi ci voleva per uscire da questa specie di trance! Come ho potuto! Mi prenderei a schiaffi.

Scatto all'indietro come se avessi ricevuto una scossa, mi fiondo a quella dannata macchina per pop-corn, li metto a casaccio nelle ciotole e scappo letteralmente in salotto. Sfortunatamente quando mi siedo accanto a Zander le luci sono ancora accese e nota subito il mio viso arrossato, non perde tempo a chiedermi se va tutto bene, non posso far altro che sentirmi ancora più in imbarazzo e in colpa mentre balbetto che è solo un po' di caldo (scusa penosa eh?). Sembra convinto della risposta infatti sposta la coperta che Elena ci aveva dato per coprirci ma poi nota Damon uscire dalla cucina, e non può fare a meno di lanciargli uno sguardo carico di disprezzo. Sarò una codarda ma ho preferito far finta di niente. Meglio tardi che mai abbiamo iniziato a guardare l'ultimo film della trilogia. Cerco di immergermi nell'atmosfera del film ma non è molto facile, continuo a sentire gli occhi di Damon addosso.

Dopo poco il cellulare di Zander inizia a squillare e si alza per andare a rispondere. Dopo un paio di minuti rientra Mi spiace Bonnie ma devo andare via subito ora mi preoccupo, cosa può essere successo a quest'ora?

Spero non sia successo niente di grave

Non credo, però è una questione del branco quindi devo correre da loro.. mi spiace Si vede che è dispiaciuto

Se non ti scoccia ti riaccompagno ora.. ma Elena interviene

Ma così non riesce neanche lei a vedere il finale del film Matt la segue a ruota Per riaccompagnarti a casa non è un problema fra tutti noi stranamente si accoda anche Stefan

Si amico puoi andare tranquillo ci pensiamo noi a Bonnie

Guardo sia Zander che gli altri, non so che fare.. sono venuta con lui sarebbe educato tornare a casa con lui, è anche vero che vorrei vedere finire il film, per fortuna Zander mi toglie d'impaccio, ho già detto che è molto molto dolce?

Si, Bonnie non preoccuparti, tu resta, poi domani mi racconti come finisce!

Va bene, ti accompagno alla porta . Dopo aver salutato gli altri usciamo fuori

Mi spiace dover andare via, mi sarebbe piaciuto riaccompagnarti a casa, però il prossimo fine settimana non prendere impegni ti porto a cena, soli io e te.. ok? riesco a balbettare un si mentre mi saluta con un abbraccio e un bacio a fior di labbra.

Sono le quattro del mattino e se dio vuole questa benedetta trilogia è finita.. fare una maratona non è stata una grande idea. Siamo tutti veramente esausti! Aiutiamo tutti a sistemare il salotto poi piano piano siamo pronti a tornarcene a casa

Bene ragazzi chi è il fortunato che mi riaccompagna a casa? chiedo rivolta a tutti.

Perché non dormi qui? Di spazio ce ne è quanto vuoi guardo Elena come se gli fosse uscita una seconda testa. Ok è una proposta gentile da parte sua, ma seriamente come posso anche solo pensare di passare la notte sotto lo stesso tetto di Damon? Va bene andarsele a cercare ma a tutto c'è un limite!

Facciamo un'altra volta, devo andare a casa, domani mia mamma ha organizzato un altro pranzo in famiglia per tirare le somme dell'organizzazione del matrimonio, e se dormo al pensionato non ce la farò mai ad alzarmi in tempo e poi chi la sente Wow è davvero una patita del controllo eh? ride Meredith

Lasciamo perdere il discorso che è meglio e ci scappa da ridere.

Ti accompagno io, andiamo

Che?! urliamo quasi in coro io e Stefan, ci guardano tutti come fossimo impazziti. Intanto Damon si è già alzato e ha preso le chiavi della macchina, non so se essere più incredula o più preoccupata. Stefan è il primo a riprendersi

Non serve fratellone, l'accompagno io, avrai tante altre cose che preferiresti fare no?

No fratellino non ho altro da fare risponde secco, ma quanto sarà testardo? Anche Meredith e Alaric lo guardano stupiti, è la prima volta che si offre volontariamente per fare un favore a qualcuno. Beh per una volta che vuole fare una cosa gentile lascialo fare amore, no? Mica ti devi sempre preoccupare ecco ci mancava anche Elena! Sentito fratellino anche Elena mi da ragione – poi si rivolge a me – su pettirosso saluta l'allegra brigata che ti porto a casa . Lancio uno sguardo rassegnato a Stefan e saluto gli altri

Bonnie fammi uno squillo quando sei a casa

Vedi di rilassarti! Non ho intenzione di mangiarla! Stefan lo guarda preoccupato, Elena cerca di tranquillizzarlo

Questa volta ha ragione Damon, non puoi fidarti? Non capisco perché sei così preoccupato

Lo so io perché, e credo che lo sappia anche lui .

Cerchiamo di essere razionali. Il tragitto tra il pensionato e casa mia non dura più di un quarto d'ora, visto che Damon guida come un pazzo probabilmente in 5 minuti sono a casa. Ok posso resistere 5 minuti no? Basta seguire le solite semplici regole: non guardarlo, non parlarci, stargli il più lontano possibile. Vi sembra facile vero? Lo pensavo anch'io, almeno finché non mi sono ritrovata seduta nel sedile di pelle della sua ferrari letteralmente avvolta nel suo profumo. Il silenzio inizia a essere assordante, decido di accendere la radio. Naturalmente lui la spegne subito e inizia a parlare. Addio al proposito "non parlarci", ma da quando ha voglia di chiacchierare?

Quindi il cagnolino ha conosciuto tuo padre

Puoi evitare di chiamarlo cagnolino? E poi come fai saperlo?

Gliel'ho letto nella mente – mi dice con fare ovvio - che francamente è abbastanza noiosa detto fra noi non posso fare a meno di ruotare gli occhi, è inutile cercare di spiegargli il concetto di privacy!

Comunque è andata bene, a mio padre è piaciuto per tutta risposta si mette a ridere Sicuro, a chi non piacciono i cagnolini? e continua a ridere sarcastico

Piantala di offenderlo mi guarda alzando un sopracciglio

Caspita ti metti anche a difenderei il tuo amichetto ora?

Lo insegnano all'asilo che non si offende, e poi io difendo sempre i miei amici grazie al cielo sono davanti casa, appena ferma la macchina provo a scendere ma mi blocca

Ferma, devo parlarti

Sospiro scocciata

Da quand'è che sei diventato così chiacchierone? È tardi voglio andare a letto, notte mi afferra per un braccio

È importante accidenti!

Ok, hai due minuti, parla mi guarda serio, nessuna traccia di sarcasmo.

Come fai ha cacciarti sempre nei guai eh? Guai? Ma di che cavolo parla, lo guardo allibita mentre continua

Non capisci da sola che è pericoloso? Cristo santo i licantropi sono gli esseri più emotivamente instabili di tutti! Devi stargli lontana!

Ma sei impazzito, Zander non è "emotivamente instabile" è la persona più dolce e calma che conosco! sono veramente arrabbiata, e ora si sta arrabbiando anche lui e alza il tono di voce

È calmo?! È dolce?! Al primo diverbio, al primo litigio, la prima volta che qualcosa lo disturberà non riuscirà a controllarsi e si trasformerà e attaccherà chiunque avrà vicino, non ti riconoscerà e ti si avventerà contro, non potrai farci niente, accidenti! Finirà per ucciderti! DEVI STARGLI LONTANA! finisce urlando.

Beh non è la prima volta che sto vicino a qualcuno che potrebbe uccidermi da un momento all'altro Dimentichi che IO mi sono sempre controllato più che bene anche nelle condizioni più estreme – e mi lancia un sorrisino malizioso e arrossisco come al solito – non credo che nella stessa situazione lui riuscirebbe a limitarsi senza farti male mai, dico mai stata così in imbarazzo

Discorso finito, notte Afferro la maniglia per scendere ma lui continua a tenermi un braccio

Io non ho finito! - vedo che sta tentando di calmarsi per continuare a parlare – Ascolta ci ho pensato molto in questi giorni.. ho preso una decisione.. iniziamo a uscire insieme come le persone normali, è questo che hai sempre voluto no? - non credo di aver capito bene, il mio unico neurone sta sbattendo la testa contro il muro sotto shock.. ma che? - facciamolo. Manda al diavolo quella bomba a orologeria di lupacchiotto e starò con te mi guarda tutto soddisfatto aspettandosi che mi metta a fare i salti di gioia, sono veramente offesa, incavolata nera!

Inizio a urlargli contro

Oh quanta generosità! Che opera caritatevole! Da quando hai la vocazione dell'eroe? Eh! Non sei altro che un egoista egocentrico! Non ho bisogno di essere salvata da Zander, fregatene come hai sempre fatto, posso assicurarti che me la caverò a meraviglia! Va all'inferno! dire che è sorpreso è dire poco!

Esco dalla macchina sbattendo la portiera e corro in casa, queste dannate lacrime hanno ricominciato a scendere senza che me ne accorgessi.

Arrivati al quinto capitolo cosa ne pensate? vale la pena continuare? Fatemi sapere :-)

(So we arrived in the fifth chapter.. what do you think? please let me know if it's worth continuing.. :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Capitolo VI

POV Stefan

Appena se ne sono andati tutti Elena è andata a dormire.

Io non posso, non finché non vedo quell'idiota di mio fratello tornare a casa. Continuo a camminare avanti e indietro nel salone.

Se non arriva entro un quarto d'ora giuro lo vado a riprendere per il collo!

Sono più che sicuro che combinerà una delle sue solite cavolate, non è da lui essere così gentile.. doveva avere in mente qualcosa, per forza..

Fa presto Elena a dirmi di stare tranquillo, che Damon non farebbe mai del male a Bonnie, ma lei non sa cosa è successo fino a un paio di settimane fa!

Se lo sapesse di sicuro non sarebbe così calma vedendo riaccompagnare la sua amica a casa da quell'idiota, anzi probabilmente gli avrebbe già conficcato un paletto nel petto.

Altri 10 minuti.

Che serata! Prima litiga con Zander, poi non smette di fissarla neanche per un istante, senza parlare di quando l'ha seguita in cucina.. menomale che me ne sono accorto solo io. Dio santo è geloso marcio! Come fa a non capirlo?!

Se non fosse tutto così complicato sarebbe da morire dal ridere: Damon il potente vampiro assetato di sangue, l'essere più egoista che esista, è geloso fino al midollo di un licantropo che si avvicina troppo alla sua streghetta..

Ho già detto che è un idiota?

Altri 6 minuti. Se vado avanti così va a finire che faccio un solco nel pavimento.

Poi sento vibrare il mio cellulare, Bonnie mi ha mandato un messaggio "Sono arrivata a casa, tuo fratello è un grandissimo coglione!" .. devo rileggerlo due volte.. lo sapevo che avrebbe fatto una cazzata.. sto per risponderle quando sento il portone sbattere e vedo il mio caro fratellone entrare.

Che cavolata hai combinato questa volta? cerco di usare il tono più calmo e chiaro possibile, so bene che arrabbiarsi con lui è inutile se voglio avere una seppur minima risposta.

Cercherò di essere chiaro: Stefan lasciami in pace, non è proprio serata

Lo guardo mentre si versa il solito bicchiere di whisky, si mette davanti alla finestra e fissa fuori.

Resto a guardarlo per quasi cinque minuti aspettando una sua qualunque reazione, invece se ne sta fermo, impalato a guardare fuori, quasi quasi preferirei che mi urlasse contro.. ora inizio veramente a preoccuparmi!

Prendo un respiro profondo, anche se non mi serve a granché e mi avvicino.

Bonnie mi ha mandato un sms con scritto che era arrivata a casa e che sei un coglione, sai mica il perché? per tutta risposta lo vedo serrare la mascella e fa iniziare un temporale con lampi e tuoni.

Belli gli effetti speciali, ora mi spieghi per favore? nessuna reazione, sembra diventato una statua.

Guarda che quello paziente fra i due sono io, lo sai che non mi stancherò di aspettare.. mi appoggio con una spalla al muro incrociando le braccia.

Devo aspettare quasi venti minuti prima di avere una risposta, vogliamo definirlo esasperante?!

Le ho chiesto di lasciare il lupacchiotto e uscire con me

Ok questo non me lo aspettavo, credevo più probabile che avesse provato a sedurla di nuovo.

Mi dispiace averti deluso fratellino mi dice sarcastico, ti pareva che non leggesse nel pensiero.

Però c'è qualcosa che non mi torna.. Bonnie non si può essere arrabbiata così tanto solo per quello. So benissimo che è ancora innamorata di questo emerito cretino. Mi spiace per Zander, è un bravo ragazzo, mi sta simpatico ma non credo proprio che possa riuscire a farla innamorare di lui. C'è qualcos'altro che ancora non mia ha detto..

Racconta il resto finalmente mi guarda, davvero credeva che avrei lasciato perdere? Illuso!

Spiegami una cosa, com'è che quando sei tu che fai il preoccupato, che dai pareri e consigli, anche non richiesti, passi sempre come Santo Stefan, quello sempre altruista? E quando invece lo faccio io sono un coglione che deve solo farsi gli affari suoi? Eh?! finalmente abbandona quell'apatia terrificante e alza la voce.

È inutile che ci giri intorno, raccontami cosa è successo e forse potrò aiutarti mi aspetto che si metta a ridere strafottente dicendo che non ha di certo bisogno del mio aiuto, invece anche stavolta mi stupisce.

Torna a guardare fuori dalla finestra e inizia a parlare Ho cercato di spiegarle che quel lupastro non è il tipo per lei, che deve stargli lontana perché è pericoloso, rischia di perdere il controllo da un momento all'altro e che finirà per farle del male – si volta di nuovo verso di me fissandomi negli occhi – Accidenti lo sai anche te che è pericoloso! Lo sai che ho ragione! alza la voce, è veramente preoccupato.

Lo so, ci ho pensato anche io, ma.. non mi fa finire che mi urla contro

Ma? Ma cosa?! Eh?! Che razza di amico sei?! Avresti dovuto dirglielo tu! A te avrebbe sicuramente dato subito retta! Lo sai anche tu che Bonnie si fida troppo di chiunque! Vuoi rischiare che ci rimetta la vita?!

Se mi fai finire magari ti spiego – mi fa un gesto con la mano come a invitarmi di proseguire – lo so che i licantropi sono pericolosi, specie se giovani come Zander ma prima di tutto sai anche tu che Bonnie è una strega abbastanza potente da sapersi difendere e poi, in tutta sincerità, non credo che si lascerà coinvolgere più di tanto, quindi restiamo attenti ma senza preoccuparci troppo cerco di tranquillizzarlo ma a guardarlo ora mi sa che non ci sono proprio riuscito..

Credi che non si lasci "coinvolgere troppo"? - mi fa il verso – non capisci veramente niente, ha conosciuto suo padre stasera! Mi pare già troppo coinvolta! devo trattenermi dal sorridere, quindi è questo il problema vero..

Decido di rischiare Capisco che sei preoccupato che le faccia male, ma non sarà che in realtà sei più preoccupato che la possa fare innamorare? Mi spiego più chiaramente: non è che sei geloso? normalmente mi avrebbe riso in faccia sottolineando che non capisco niente, invece deve essere la notte, anzi ormai la mattinata, delle sorprese perché torna a guardare fuori dalla finestra in silenzio, poi all'improvviso stritola il bicchiere ancora pieno che aveva in mano e lo rompe in mille pezzi.

Sbaglio o è il secondo bicchiere che rompi in due giorni? Pezzo dopo pezzo stai demolendo il servizio preferito di Elena continua a guardare fuori, non reagisce neanche al nome del suo "angelo", ora sono sicuro che, anche se non se ne rende conto, è veramente innamorato di Bonnie!

Dopo un paio di minuti riesce a riprendere il controllo di se stesso.

Mi rivolge il solito sguardo freddo

Cercherò di chiarirti il concetto fratellino: io non sono geloso, figuriamoci. Ahh ahh! Non voglio che quel lupastro tocchi ciò che è mio! Lo sai che mi ha sempre infastidito quando qualcuno tocca le mie proprietà

Non posso fare a meno di roteare gli occhi, è stato bello finché è durata.

Si sta già ricostruendo la solita corazza di ghiaccio, ma questa volta posso vedere chiaramente una crepa..

Convinto tu.. comunque sono convinto che tutto questo bel discorsetto su quanto tu sia preoccupato per lei tu non glielo abbia detto proprio così, o no? Bonnie non è il tipo che si arrabbia per niente. Conoscendoti l'avrai offesa, anche senza volerlo, dicendole qualcosa tipo "lascialo e io mi sacrifico a uscire con te", sbaglio? mi fissa con uno sguardo tra lo sconvolto e il colpevole.. oddio ci ho indovinato.. è davvero senza speranza..

È lei che ha capito male, non volevo offenderla, può essere che mi sia uscita male la frase ma infondo è vero, negli ultimi giorni ci ho pensato e non sarebbe troppo male uscire con lei e lei non ha mai aspettato altro, perché ha dovuto prenderla così male? Non la capisco proprio! Accidenti!

"Non sarebbe troppo male uscire con lei"?! Cristo! Lo vedo bene che non la capisci, te lo posso assicurare. Ti rendi conto che l'hai offesa nel peggior modo possibile. Insomma la conosci anche tu! Lei vuole sentirsi amata e di sicuro tu non sei riuscito neanche a farla sentire apprezzata si passa una mano sugli occhi

Le tue sono ciance a vuoto o hai anche un consiglio non richiesto .

Mi viene da ridere, vuole veramente un consiglio da me, pazzesco! Devo segnare questa data sul calendario!

Puoi fare solo una cosa per tentare di sistemare un minimo le cose.. devi andare a chiederle scusa e molto probabilmente ti perdonerà poi mi viene in mente un'altra cosa

Damon cosa è successo in cucina stasera? gli scappa un sorriso, uno vero, ma giusto per un attimo, è stato così veloce che penso che potrei essermelo sognato.

Senza neanche degnarsi di rispondere gira i tacchi e se ne va in camera sua.

Fra una cosa e l'altra si sono fatte quasi le sette del mattino, ho di sicuro bisogno di andare a letto!

POV Damon

Non ho dormito per niente. Non sono riuscito a smettere di pensare a come mi ha urlato dietro il mio uccellino stanotte.

Accidenti dubito di essere mai riuscito a farla arrabbiare così tanto. Ma continuo a non capire, più ci penso più non capisco. Insomma ha sempre voluto che le chiedessi di uscire e lo so che mi vuole ancora, ne sono sicuro!

Insomma siamo seri.. chi mai sceglierebbe quel lupetto spelacchiato se al suo posto potesse avere me? Cristo santo per una volta che mi preoccupo di qualcuno che non sono io questo è il risultato?! Non è giusto!

.."Fregatene come hai sempre fatto".. continuo a sentire la sua voce che me lo ripete.. Diamine! Si ho deciso me ne frego! Al diavolo streghetta, io ti ho avvertito ora arrangiati. La mia coscienza è a posto! Le riverranno in mente anche a lei queste parole nel momento in cui quella bestiaccia le farà del male..

Al solo pensiero non riesco a trattenermi dal ringhiare. Solo a pensare che quella palla di pelo possa ferirla, solo a pensare alle sue zampacce che la toccano.. dio appena lo vedo gli spezzo il collo così risolvo tutti i miei problemi!

.."Non è che sei geloso".. fantastico ora mi ci mancava anche la vocina del mio caro fratellino! Che assurdità! Figuriamoci io geloso del mio pettirosso!

È il mio uccellino è per questo che mi da fastidio, perché è mio.

Lo è sempre stata! Non voglio che quel coso pensi che possa essere sua!

Ma non sono geloso!

Chiaro no?!

Però santo Stefan ha ragione su una cosa.. mi tocca chiederle scusa..

Io che chiedo scusa! Pazzesco.. io non ho mai dovuto chiedere scusa in tutta la mia vita! E ora mi ritrovo a doverle chiedere scusa per che cosa poi?

Non ho fatto nient'altro che dirle la verità! Non è giusto! Sono anni che mi rompono le scatole con questa storia della sincerità! E ora dovrei chiederle scusa?!

Pensandoci bene forse ho un pochino esagerato. Dovevo cercare di restare più calmo, rassicurarla, essere più dolce.. Urlandole contro ho solo peggiorato le cose! Ma come potevo farlo con lei che continuava a difendere quella bestiaccia e prendeva tutto quello che dicevo nel modo peggiore! Accidenti sembrava farla a posta a fraintendermi! Era così difficile capire cosa intendevo dirle? Non sembrava neanche che stessimo parlando la stessa lingua!

Se voglio che smetta di frequentare quel cane devo chiederle scusa. Non vedo altra soluzione..

Posso farlo.. forse.. non so neanche da che parte si comincia..

Devo riuscire a farle cambiare idea, farle capire che sta sbagliando, che deve assolutamente smettere di avere a che fare con quel pazzo!

Deve capire che ha bisogno di me!

Senza pensarci due volte mi precipito fuori di casa.

POV Elena

Sai dove è andato così di corsa Damon?

Stefan smette di leggere per un attimo Neanche sapevo che fosse uscito strano.. neanche mi guarda negli occhi mentre mi risponde e torna subito al suo libro..

Si ed era anche di fretta.. pensavo lo sapessi visto che avete parlato fino a stamattina.. continua a leggere, sembra quasi che non mi abbia sentito.. sono sicura che non mi stia dicendo tutto quello che sa..

Beh non mi rispondi neanche?!

Da quando io e mio fratello parliamo? Non mi dice mai i suoi programmi. Stamattina l'ho aspettato solo per essere sicuro che Bonnie fosse arrivata a casa mi sto iniziando a irritare!

Giusto parliamo un po' anche di questo.. com'è che ieri sera hai fatto tutta quella sceneggiata quando Damon ha riaccompagnato Bonnie? Non ti sei mai preoccupato così lo vedo agitarsi nella poltrona, si alza, va alla libreria per mettere a posto il suo libro.. tutto questo senza guardarmi.. cosa sta succedendo?

È successo qualcosa? Mi devo preoccupare? non un'altra catastrofe, per favore dio non un'altra catastrofe, dacci un po' di tregua!

No, non è successo niente, non preoccuparti, davvero nessun pericolo imminente finalmente mi guarda e mi sorride rassicurante.

C'è qualcosa per forza, ieri sera è stato tutto troppo strano – sembra che alla fine sia riuscita a catturare la sua attenzione – Damon che attacca Zander, Bonnie che non voleva dormire qui per non parlare del farsi riaccompagnare da tuo fratello... non ha mai reagito così specie quando si parla di Damon.. se ora non mi da una spiegazione povero a lui!

Quando mai Damon reagisce normalmente? Non gli sta mai simpatico nessuno, aggiungi che Zander è un licantropo.. non credo che saranno mai neanche in rapporti amichevoli!

Ciò non toglie che è già da un po' di tempo che ho notato che sia Bonnie che Damon sono strani, sono strani quando sono insieme e sono strani anche quando cerco di parlargli da soli.. da un po' agisci stranamente anche tu si avvicina e mi abbraccia per tentare di calmarmi

Stai tranquilla, non ti devi preoccupare

Oddio.. non è che Damon ha attaccato Bonnie?! Lo uccido con le mie mani! Dov'è andato quel cretino?! Dimmelo! ora mi sta guardando sconvolto, sa che lo farei sul serio, se ha osato far del male alla mia amica...

Calmati! Elena calmati! Damon non ha fatti niente di quello che stai pensando ora! Lo sai anche tu che non potrebbe mai farle del male!

Ok.. meglio che mi calmi un pochino.. forse sto esagerando..

Ma non mi hai detto tutto e neanche hai intenzione di dirmelo.. mi da un bacio sulla fronte e poi si allontana per tornare al suo libro

Ti stai creando problemi che non esistono, fidati e torna a concentrarsi nella lettura.

Ora sono sicura che sia successo qualcosa.. ma cosa? Potrei provare a chiedere direttamente a Damon, seh figuriamoci se svuota il sacco con me!

Non mi resta che provare con Bonnie.. mm mi sa che questa volta però sarà dura sapere qualcosa da lei.. di solito mi racconta sempre tutto appena le succede e se non mi ha ancora detto niente vuol dire che lo vuole mantenere segreto. Ma perché? Cosa può esserci di così grave che non può condividere con le sue migliori amiche? Sono convinta che sia qualcosa che collega quei due..

Forse dovrei parlarne anche con Meredith, insieme potremmo arrivare a una conclusione..

No meglio di no quando vuole sapere diventa una specie di avvocato dell'accusa ed è assolutamente controproducente!

Non mi resta che tentare con Bonnie, forse prendendola alla larga..

POV Bonnie

Per tutta la notte non sono riuscita a dormire, ho continuato a rigirarmi nel letto. Più mi rigiravo, più restavo sveglia, più la rabbia aumentava!

Damon si è dimostrato un grandissimo stronzo! Non credo ci siano altri aggettivi! Difendermi da Zander ma figuriamoci, è solo un idiota!

.."Lascialo e usciamo insieme".. ma come si è permesso!

Quando lo capirà che non sono più la scema che si fa manovrare come un burattino senza volontà?! Oddio se ripenso a quanto ero arrabbiata in quel momento non riesco ancora a credere di non avergli fritto il cervello!

Ero arrabbiatissima con lui ma soprattutto lo ero con me, perché appena ha detto "usciamo insieme" il mio cuore traditore ha iniziato a battere furiosamente a ritmo di salsa, per un attimo ho pensato che dicesse sul serio, ci rendiamo conto quanto sono cretina? Invece intendeva darmi una specie di contentino, qualcosa tipo "lascialo e mi sacrificherò a uscire con te" che gentile eh? Che animo nobile eh? Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Ho voglia di prendere a pugni il cuscino!

Dio che serata.. dovevo immaginarmelo che sarebbe andato storto qualcosa! Qualcosa? Ma che dico è andato storto tutto!

Se ripenso a cosa è successo in cucina.. oddio.. perché sono così debole quando si tratta di lui, mi sono quasi sciolta.. non ci stavo più capendo niente, non riuscivo a fare altro che perdermi nel nero dei suoi occhi... aveva un'espressione così dolce mentre la sua bocca mi stava dando brividi per tutto il corpo... arrossisco solo a ripensarci...

Come ho potuto permettere che accadesse? Con Zander nella stanza accanto!

Ma che razza di persona sono, lui non si merita di essere trattato così!

E quel grandissimo egoista ha anche il coraggio di definirlo "emotivamente instabile" certo che detto da uno come lui che era abituato a uccidere come fosse stato un sport olimpionico è tutto dire! Roba da matti!

Mi crede veramente così sprovveduta?

Non ho cinque anni, non ho bisogno di un baby-sitter! Zander non mi farebbe mai del male, è sempre così carino con me.

Il prossimo fine settimana usciremo insieme, sarà un vero primo appuntamento questa volta, mi vestirò carina e mi concentrerò solo su di lui.

Sono sicura che passeremo una bella serata.

Ho capito che tanto questo mio aspettare un miracolo è inutile, devo buttarmi, senza pensare.. e che dio me la mandi buona!

Brava Bonnie ottimo piano!

Bonnie sveglia! È tardi! Alzati! Fra poco arrivano Marc e Mary

..aiuto.. non posso farcela ad affrontare il pranzo in famiglia..

Mamma non serve urlare. Sono sveglia, il tempo di una doccia e arrivo Controvoglia mi alzo, so bene che è inutile lottare con lei, specie in questi giorni, sarebbe capace di fiondarsi in camera gettandomi addosso un secchio d'acqua fredda, ho già accennato al fatto che ormai è fuori controllo?

Dopo una doccia veloce cerco qualcosa di comodo da mettere, un paio di leggins e una maxi-maglia sono perfetti, lego i capelli e sono pronta ad affrontare lo psico-pranzo.

Durante tutto il pranzo mia mamma ha continuato a parlare senza sosta dei preparativi, dalle cose "fondamentali" al dettaglio più insignificante!

Tutti noi cerchiamo di ascoltarla il meno possibile per evitare di essere coinvolti nella solita follia.

Il momento più divertente è stato quando mio padre ha iniziato a fare la sua imitazione mentre, a suo dire, "torturava il povero direttore" del club! Nessuno di noi riesce a smettere di ridere, Marc sta piangendo mentre ripete

È vero! Faceva proprio così!

Vergognatevi a prendermi in giro così! Se non fosse per me vi sareste accontentati di una mensa scolastica! ma si vede che fa finta di essere offesa, le viene da ridere anche a lei!

Comunque sappiate che le prossime due settimane saranno faticose e cruciali per la buona riuscita del matrimonio, quindi voglio che vi impegnate tutti al massimo!

Si capo! rispondiamo tutti in coro ridendo ancora di più!

Cosa prevede il programma mamma? le chiedo giusto per sapere a cosa stiamo andando incontro e poterci preparare.

Allora dobbiamo ancora scegliere i fiori quindi dovremo girare un bel pò di negozi, poi il negozio di bomboniere, venerdì abbiamo appuntamento in pasticceria, poi sabato il vestito per papà mio padre la guarda incredulo.

Sabato no! Qualunque altro giorno ma non sabato! - si lamenta come un bambino! - non rinuncerò al golf anche questa settimana, me lo hai già fatto saltare ieri! incrocia le braccia e mette il broncio.. è inutile che ci prova non vincerà mai contro la psico-mamma!

Eccome se lo salterai! Se lo avessi dimenticato si sposa tua figlia quindi pochi capricci e fai come ti dico! oddio sta usando il tono che usava con noi da bambine quando la facevamo arrabbiare.. povero papy! Si vede dalla sua espressione che si è rassegnato!

Ragazze per la prossima settimana non prendete impegni perché ho già prenotato albergo e volo per New York per comprare i nostri abiti

Io e Mary saltelliamo sulla sedia dalla felicità!

Grande mamma!

Mi rimangio tutto quello che ho detto sulla follia di mia madre. In realtà mia madre è un genio!

Così la prossima settimana potrai tranquillamente giocare a golf, caro pungola mio padre, che per tutta risposta si mette a imitarci saltellando sulla sedia! Siamo una famiglia di pazzi!

Drin – Drin

Mary vai a vedere tu chi è alla porta? ma chi può essere a quest'ora di domenica, sicuramente una delle altrettanto pazza amiche di mia madre..

Bonnie c'è un tuo amico che ti cerca mi dice mia sorella quando rientra in sala da pranzo

È Zander? Semmai fallo entrare che c'è il dolce. Sai Marc è proprio un bravo ragazzo.. wow ha veramente fatto colpo su mio padre!

Ma Mary lo interrompe

Non lo so.. Bonnie questo Zander ha un gran fisico, moro e si può descrivere solo col termine strafigo?

Ehy! la richiama all'ordine il suo fidanzato.

No decisamente non è Zander

Faccio in un attimo .

Quando esco nel portico me lo ritrovo davanti in tutta la sua bellezza, ha ragione Mary è uno strafigo. Indossa jeans e maglia neri e giubbotto di pelle sempre nero. È il momento di concentrarsi Bonnie! Ricordati che sei arrabbiata! Giusto!

Mi appoggio con le spalle al portone e incrocio le braccia, non ho intenzione di iniziare io a parlare, lui è venuto lui inizia!

Si passa una mano fra i capelli e mi lancia uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi che sono famosi per farmi sciogliere, ma questa volta non attacca.

Lo deve aver capito anche lui perché ora sembra a disagio, guarda a destra e sinistra.. è strano vederlo così.

Possiamo sederci un attimo per parlare?

Io non ho niente da dire e tu mi pare che abbia già detto troppo riesco a tenere duro. Brava brava!

Ti chiedo solo cinque minuti del tuo tempo e mi indica il dondolo in fondo al portico. Con un sospiro mi vado a sedere.

Ma non si decide a iniziare a parlare, sembra quasi in imbarazzo, assurdo!

Pensavo fossi qui per parlare mi guarda negli occhi come se cercasse qualcosa, si ripassa una mano fra i capelli e sospira.

Beh.. ecco.. ho pensato a quello che ti ho detto ieri e sono arrivato alla conclusione che avrei fatto meglio a esprimermi in maniera diversa, non sono riuscito a farti capire bene quanto quel "coso" sia pericoloso..

Non credo di aver capito bene, è venuto qui per vedere quanto ancora riesce a farmi arrabbiare?

Cerco di restare calma, altrimenti gli urlerei contro così forte che mi potrebbero sentire in capo al mondo!

Damon fammi capire una cosa.. sei venuto fino qui per ripetere da capo le stupidaggini di ieri sera? È a questo che hai pensato così tanto?

È inutile! Proprio non vuoi capire eh? Quel "coso".. lo interrompo subito

Puoi essere civile per una volta, ti è così difficile? mi lancia un'occhiataccia

Sono già abbastanza civile, perché sinceramente ho in mente una serie di aggettivi che per me sono molto più calzanti! ora si sta arrabbiando anche lui, meglio finirla qui, prima che la situazione peggiori ancora di più.

Ok, se hai finito, torno dentro mi sto per alzare ma mi trattiene come al suo solito.

Non ho finito.. Cristo non mi hai fatto neanche iniziare! Senti, lo so che avrei dovuto essere più calmo, cercare di essere più gentile e comprensivo, ma mi conosci lo sai che non sono così! Io sono abituato ad andare subito al nocciolo della questione! Se avessi fatto diversamente avrei soltanto finto! Mi conosci bene – altroché se lo conosco, a volte mi stupisco anche io per quanto riesco a comprenderlo – se non me ne fosse importato niente di te me ne sarei fregato e non ti avrei messo in guardia da quel.. da lui!

Non ricominciare, Zander non mi farebbe mai male non può evitare di ridere sarcastico, poi alza un sopracciglio in tono di sfida

Non mi vuoi credere eh? Bene e se ti dicessi che anche Stefan la pensa come me, mi crederesti a quel punto?

Oh piantala, a Stefan sta simpatico Zander continuo testarda

Chi è che non sta simpatico al mio dolce fratellino? Potrebbe trovare una scusante anche per la strega di Hansel e Gretel! Ma lo sa anche lui che è un pericolo ambulante, ha dato ragione a me! è inutile tentare di ragionare con lui.

Ok, facciamo che prendo in considerazione le vostre preoccupazioni, e non ne parliamo più

Accidenti! Ti è così difficile farmi finire una buona volta! Diamine non puoi arrabbiarti perché mi sto preoccupando per te! Sto parlando sul serio: devi lasciarlo perdere! Non va assolutamente bene per te! Tu non puoi semplicemente fidarti di chiunque incontri, dovresti saperlo meglio di chiunque altro che è pericoloso!

Beh sono sopravvissuta a te quindi.. cioè.. più o meno sopravvissuta.

Dimentichi che con me non sei mai stata in pericolo e davanti al suo sorriso dolce il mio stupido cuore perde un battito...

C'è altro? devo allontanarmi, ora.

Solo una cosa... ecco.. - sembra in difficoltà – sono venuto qui anche perché.. beh.. ecco.. ritenevo necessario.. si.. ecco.. dirti che mi dispiace per come ti ho trattato ieri, sono stato troppo duro, non volevo.. o mio dio.. sono senza parole..

Attento perché sembra quasi che tu mi stia chiedendo scusa.. sente bene quanto sono incredula perché quando mi risponde lo fa con il sorriso per cui sa che muoio..

Preferirei definirla una costatazione di non essere stato il gentiluomo che mia madre mi aveva insegnato ad essere.. Però voglio che tu capisca bene una cosa: parlavo sul serio quando ti ho proposto di uscire insieme mi ci vuole un attimo per assimilare ciò che ha detto.

Da quanto tempo spero di sentirgli dire una cosa del genere? Più o meno da quando l'ho visto per la prima volta, ho desiderato sentirglielo dire ogni notte che abbiamo passato insieme.. sarebbe così facile dirgli di si, sarebbe tutto quello che ho sempre voluto ,no?

..No.. perché non ha detto la cosa per me più importante, non ha detto che mi ama o che anche solo mi vuole bene.. ha solo detto che Zander non va bene per me e non sarebbe così male uscire insieme.. No decisamente non la frase che mi aspettavo.. sembra solo un bimbo a cui stanno rubando un giocattolo..

Potrei accontentarmi di quello che è disposto a darmi ora e aspettare che impari ad amarmi in futuro?

Ci sono già passata per questa strada e ho visto dove mi ha portata..

Finalmente sono giunta alla conclusione che merito anche io di essere messa al primo posto nella vita di qualcuno, che merito anche io di essere amata per quella che sono.

E se quel qualcuno non sarà Zander pazienza, però lo potrò scoprire solo in futuro.. ma oggi so con certezza che quella persona non è Damon..

Certo io lo amo, farei di tutto per lui ma so che non può darmi quello che io voglio.. lui non mi ama.. sono stanca di venire sempre al secondo posto dopo Elena, non posso fare la sostituta per sempre.. voglio essere al primo posto, e lui neanche riesce a capirlo..

Faccio un respiro profondo prima di parlare, cerco bene le parole, sarà il discorso più difficile che abbia mai fatto e probabilmente me ne pentirò tutti i giorni per il resto della mia vita..

Damon sai benissimo che non è possibile.. vogliamo cose completamente diverse

Da quando? Eh?! Siamo sempre stati bene insieme, ci siamo divertiti, ci conosciamo meglio di quanto chiunque altro possa neanche lontanamente immaginare. Entrambi ci conosciamo per quelli che siamo veramente!

Ora capisco che non potevamo continuare come prima, sono disposto a rendere la cosa ufficiale, lo hai sempre voluto, no?! Bene dì di si e avrai ciò che hai sempre voluto!

Sorrido amaramente Non avrei quello che ho sempre voluto perché ciò che volevo era che tu mi amassi.. ma invece mi hai detto solo che ci divertiremmo, che staremmo bene, che tutti saprebbero che stiamo insieme, ma non hai neanche accennato alla remota possibilità che tu mi possa amare, non posso stare con te sapendo che in realtà vorresti Elena al mio posto.. solo questo mi avrebbe convinto.. - mi guarda incredulo, sicuramente non si aspettava questa risposta, si aspettava che ringraziassi il cielo per tanta magnanimità – Ascolta.. diciamo che è stato bello finché è durato ma ora continuiamo con le nostre vite, continuiamo a essere amici e proviamo a essere felici..

Si alza in piedi di scatto come se lo avessi colpito

Restiamo amici? Quando mai, uccellino, noi due, siamo stati amici?! Perché quando penso a te non penso a un'amica piuttosto penso alle notti passate a fare l'amore – divento rossa come un pomodoro e mi volto verso il portone per essere sicura che non ci sia nessuno ad ascoltare – io non ti voglio come amica, accidenti! E poi con chi dovresti trovarla questa felicità, eh? Con quel lupastro da strapazzo?! NO! Sei la prima a sapere che non vuoi lui, tu vuoi me! Tu se mia e lo hai sempre saputo!

Non ce la faccio più a continuare questa conversazione, mi ha distrutta.. sto per crollare, non ha idea di quello che mi ha chiesto e di come mi ha fatta sentire..

Per favore basta, è inutile continuare, ognuno ha preso le sue decisioni mi alzo e continuando a guardare a terra lo supero per rientrare in casa, ma quando gli passo accanto mi alza il mento con le dita per guardarmi negli occhi

Non finisce qui, lo sai anche tu che non mi arrendo quando voglio qualcosa uccellino.. poi si gira e se ne va lasciandomi in piedi e tremante.

Quando trovo la forza per muovermi per entrare in casa incrocio mia sorella.

Era lui vero? sono ancora frastornata non capisco cosa intende

Zander?

No sciocca, il ragazzo di cui sei innamorata non riesco a risponderle, ho un groppo in gola che non riesco a mandare giù, lacrime silenziose iniziano a scendere, non riesco a parlare, non riesco neanche a singhiozzare..

Mary mi trascina fino in camera, chiude la porta e si siede vicino a me sul letto.

Come mai è venuto qui? riesco a risponderle solo dopo essere riuscita a calmarmi un po', non posso dirle la verità.

Ieri sera mi ha riaccompagnata lui a casa e avevo dimenticato una cosa in macchina sua mai stata brava a mentire, mai!

Una cosa? Mm e com'è che non hai nulla in mano? sospiro esasperata!

Mary uffa! Va bene non ho dimenticato nulla! Diciamo solo che voleva chiedermi scusa ma è riuscito solo a peggiorare le cose

Strano però mi avevi detto che non gliene importava niente di te e ora scopro che ti ha riaccompagnata a casa e poi è venuto fino qui per chiederti scusa.. mia sorella è impazzita, deve essere lo stress del matrimonio!

Infatti non gli importa di me, più che altro sente ammaccato il suo smisurato ego perché ieri mi ha vista con Zander gli occhi di mia sorella si accendono come due lampadine

È geloso!

Seh in un'altra vita, gli dispiace solo aver perso il suo passatempo personale..

Sarà.. se lo dici tu.. quando gli ho aperto a me sembrava dispiaciuto..vedremo.. – mi abbraccia stretta – ora è meglio andare a salvare Marc e papà dalle grinfie di mamma! Cosa farei senza la mia sorellona?

P.s a comment please?


	7. Chapter 7

Capitolo VII

POV Elena

In questi giorni non ho fatto altro che ripensare alla conversazione che ho avuto con Stefan. Ha provato a tranquillizzarmi poverino, ma sinceramente ha prodotto l'effetto contrario.. l'unica cosa di cui sono sicura è che non incombe una tragedia sovrannaturale! Il che già non è poco!

Ma deve esserci per forza qualcosa sotto altrimenti non me lo avrebbe nascosto. Ci siamo sempre detti tutto perché questa volta deve essere diverso?

Più ci penso più sono convinta che deve essere successo qualcosa che non so, qualcosa di cui nè io né gli altri ci siamo accorti a parte il mio fidanzato..

Ripeto: è tutto troppo strano..

Cerchiamo di pensare razionalmente e mettere in fila i fatti.

Allora prima di tutto quella strana è Bonnie. Sono almeno un paio di mesi che non è se stessa, all'inizio ricordo che appariva veramente felice, felice come se le fosse finalmente successo qualcosa che aspettava da tanto, però non è durato molto.. certo davanti a noi ha sempre fatto finta che andasse tutto bene, tentava di agire come la solita allegra Bonnie.. ma ormai la conosco troppo bene, c'era qualcosa che non andava, che la rendeva triste. Ma cosa poteva essere che addirittura le impediva di confidarsi con le sue più care amiche.. ogni volta che provavamo a chiederle spiegazioni dava la colpa all'università, alla fatica di adattarsi a questi nuovi ritmi.. perché è stato così facile crederle quando ora, invece, è così palese che non fosse la verità. È ovvio che fosse turbata, che fingesse la solita allegria.

Ora che ci penso è da quel momento che ha iniziato ad accampare scuse per non passare tutto il suo tempo al pensionato con noi, anzi a essere precisi evitava come la peste ogni occasione in cui c'era Damon.. perché?

Ha sempre avuto una cotta spaventosa per lui, da sempre, ci abbiamo sempre scherzato su io e Mere. In realtà Meredith è sempre stata preoccupata di questa cosa. Oddio da un certo punto di vista ha anche ragione, ma io non ho mai pensato che potesse essere così pericoloso, insomma chi non ha mai avuto una cotta da adolescente, specie per un tipo come Damon che ha tutto per attirare le attenzioni di una ragazza. Siamo seri chi non ci ha mai fatto almeno una volta un pensierino?

Ma secondo me non c'era da preoccuparsi perché non ho mai creduto che Damon la potesse considerare al pari di una qualunque altra ragazza con cui si poteva divertire a suo piacimento. Sapeva di dover tenere le distanze con lei.

Perché lei è così pura, così fiduciosa e fragile specie nei sentimenti che l'avrebbe facilmente distrutta.. e non è stupido! Sa benissimo che io e Meredith lo avremmo ucciso all'istante se fosse successo!

Inoltre ormai questa cotta è storia, no? Altrimenti non uscirebbe con Zander, forse non ne è ancora follemente innamorata, infondo si conoscono da poco, ma mi sembra felice ogni volta che li vedo insieme, lui è veramente dolce, attento, premuroso. Sarebbero una coppia veramente carina! Ha fatto amicizia facilmente con tutti, beh tranne che con Damon.

Questo mi porta al secondo dato di fatto: anche Damon è strano, cioè più strano del solito. La cosa preoccupante è che lo è diventato anche lui da un paio di mesi a questa parte..

In lui il cambiamento non è stato tanto evidente quanto in Bonnie, figuriamoci lui è sempre così controllato, freddo, indolente.. ma più ci penso e più noto che è cambiato da piccoli indizi, così piccoli che sono passati inosservati a tutti.

Per prima cosa ha iniziato a integrarsi di più nel gruppo, per convincerlo a uscire con tutti noi bastava chiederglielo un paio di volte non c'era più bisogno di ore e ore di suppliche. In tutta sincerità pensavo che accettasse solo perché ero io a chiederglielo, però.. però.. però c'è da aggiungere anche il fatto che da un po' di tempo non è più così pronto a provarci con me. Prima ogni scusa era buona per flirtare, per avvicinarsi a me, per tentare di baciarmi, per provare a convincermi di lasciare Stefan per lui. Ultimamente invece giusto qualche battutina ma nulla di più, e sinceramente sembravano dette più per seguire la parte che si era prefissato e non perché le pensasse veramente. Ora che ci penso le battutine aumentavano se era presente Bonnie..

Avevo sperato che avesse finalmente compreso che è veramente impossibile un "noi", che sono troppo innamorata di Stefan, io voglio molto bene a Damon ma non in quel modo..

Vogliamo parlare di come reagisce ogni volta che sente anche solo nominare Zander.. quando l'altro giorno parlavo di lui al telefono con Bonnie ha disintegrato un bicchiere.. no, non è possibile che sia geloso.. vero?

Forse è solo ego ferito, gli dà fastidio non essere più l'unico e solo pensiero di Bonnie dopo tutti questi anni? Forse come Stefan la vede come una sorellina da proteggere? È plausibile no? Mm.. Non mi convince..

Questo porta all'ultimo elemento: Stefan. Cosa sa che non so? E perché non me lo può o, ancora peggio, non vuole dirmelo? Si può essere accorto che stava accadendo qualcosa a Bonnie? E, a costo di essere ripetitiva, perché non dirmelo?! È la mia migliore amica, accidenti, avrò pure il diritto di sapere se non sta bene?!

Perché era così riluttante a far accompagnare Bonnie a casa da suo fratello? Non poteva aver paura che le facesse del male.. a meno che.. oddio! E se fosse veramente successo qualcosa fra Bonnie e Damon? Se lui, come al suo solito, le avesse spezzato il cuore?

Sicuramente per prima cosa ora dovremmo spezzare lui!

Ma c'è qualcosa che continua a non tornare.. Bonnie non sarebbe riuscita a mantenere il segreto se avessero iniziato a uscire insieme, almeno non con le sue migliori amiche. Anche se forse poteva aver paura della nostra reazione, delle prediche che di sicuro le avremmo fatto! Ma solo perché saremmo state troppo preoccupate per lei! In fondo a noi basta sapere che è felice..

Ma se è così allora Stefan come ha fatto a scoprirlo?

Ahhh è inutile! Non ci capisco più niente.. più ci penso più mi si confondono le idee!

Non mi resta che aspettare e cercare di scoprire qualcosa dalla diretta interessata. Da un paio di giorni sembra che provi a nascondersi dietro le scuse più stupide per non vederci. All'università è sempre di corsa e non ha mai tempo fra una lezione e l'altra, durante la pausa pranzo c'è sempre anche Zander e non mi pare il caso di fare domande con lui presente, finite le lezioni non può venire il pensionato perché ha sempre qualche commissione da fare per il matrimonio. Tutto questo è troppo sospetto!

Oggi però sono stata più furba io!

La sto aspettando fuori dall'aula della sua ultima lezione, non può scappare questa volta!

Ok forse possiamo definirla un'imboscata ma mi ero stancata del suo essere così sfuggente, deve sapere che ci sarò sempre per lei, accidenti se non si può fidare di me di chi altro?!

Caspita ma fra quanto finisce questa lezione, uffa!

Alleluia la porta si apre, mi sembra di esserla ad aspettare da una vita!

Bonnie! Sono qui! quando mi sente si volta verso di me e per un attimo mi sembra a disagio nel vedermi qui, strano, davvero strano!

Elena che ci fai qui? Avevamo appuntamento e l'ho dimenticato?

Cos'è ho bisogno di un appuntamento per vedere la mia migliore amica? Ora mi offendo! Mi era venuta una gran voglia di gelato e ho pensato che avrebbe fatto piacere anche a te, su andiamo l'ho presa sotto braccio e non le ho praticamente dato modo di defilarsi in alcun modo!

Mentre attraversiamo il campus inizio a chiacchierare senza fermarmi un attimo e Bonnie si lascia trascinare da me verso la nostra gelateria preferita.

Una volta entrati ci accomodiamo in un tavolinetto d'angolo, lontano dalla confusione, così le mie "indagini" potranno iniziare senza problemi!

Ciao ragazze che vi posso portare?

Per me un waffle con gelato al cioccolato, crema e panna la cameriera prende il mio ordine e poi aspetta pazientemente Bonnie che riemerga dal menù, è sempre la solita indecisa!

Mm.. non so decidermi.. scusa ancora un attimo - ha uno sguardo così colpevole che mi viene da ridere – ok ci sono un waffle con gelato al cioccolato, stracciatella e panna è sempre stata così sin da piccola, ogni minima scelta la metteva davanti ad attimi di panico!

Sei sempre la solita – non posso fare a meno di stuzzicarla – leggi tutto il menù e poi ordini sempre la solita cosa! ci ritroviamo a ridere come due pazze.

Era ora che ci prendessimo un momento per noi, vero? È davvero troppo tempo che non riusciamo quasi più a vederci! Specie senza ragazzi intorno

Già hai ragione, però in questi giorni mia madre mi ha schiavizzata!

Ok prendiamola alla larga..

Come vanno i preparativi? Mary è agitata?

Chi miss autocontrollo? Potrebbe far concorrenza a Meredith! Quella veramente agitata è mia madre, sta veramente perdendo la misura, ci sta esasperando tutti! Eppure ha già deciso e prenotato quasi tutto, dovrebbe iniziare a rilassarsi altrimenti prima del giorno del matrimonio le verrà un infarto – poi fa un pausa per assaggiare il suo gelato – Ho dimenticato di dirti una grande novità! me lo sta per dire! Non pensavo potesse essere così facile, poverina forse non era riuscita a trovare il momento giusto finora!

Lo sai che puoi dirmi tutto! Cosa c'è?

Lunedì vado a New York con mia madre e Mary per cercare i nostri vestiti da Kleinfeld! - l'avevo detto che non poteva essere così facile.. - Non vedo l'ora, è stata la migliore idea che mia madre abbia mai avuto! Staremo là per cinque giorni

Wow, beata te! Shopping nella grande mela, ti sto invidiando da morire! Però potremmo rifarlo fra noi più avanti!

Ma per il resto? Tutto bene? mi sembra che mi guardi un po' guardinga..

Perché? Che cosa non dovrebbe andare bene?

No niente, era tanto per dire – cerco di rassicurarla – con Zander come va?

Tutto bene, è sempre così dolce e divertente, è bello passare del tempo con lui. Pensa piace da matti anche mio padre!

Ma dai! Proprio tuo padre sempre così geloso della sua bambina?!

Già, dovevi vederlo sabato sera come chiacchieravano, sembravano vecchi amici! - fa una pausa, sembra pensare a qualcos'altro – sai per sabato prossimo abbiamo fissato un vero appuntamento.. non mi pare per niente eccitata all'idea anzi sembra un po' incerta quindi cerco di saperne di più, forse questa è la strada giusta.. Ma?

Prima di rispondere fa un sospiro profondo

Ma.. non so se sto agendo nel modo giusto.. come faccio a uscire con lui.. non credo che mi piaccia quanto io piaccia a lui.. mi sembra di mentirgli, di prenderlo in giro..

Beh non è che per andare a un appuntamento devi per forza essere innamorata persa, anzi, gli appuntamenti esistono soprattutto per conoscersi a vicenda! A meno che non ci sia dell'altro o qualcun altro.. in un attimo arrossisce fino alla punta del naso e balbetta una risposta

Ma cosa dici, chi altro dovrebbe esserci, non c'è nessuno, non dire stupidaggini.. se c'è una cosa che Bonnie non sa proprio fare è mentire, e questo ne è un chiaro esempio.. quindi le piace qualcuno che non è Zander, chi? Potrebbe essere sempre Damon?

Quanto meno ora posso iniziare a fare domande più mirate

Posso chiederti una cosa? la sento ridere un po' nervosa

Da quando chiedi il permesso prima? cerco di sorriderle per rimetterla a suo agio, perché non possiamo parlare chiaramente sarebbe tutto molto più facile!

Cosa è successo fra te e Damon quando ti ha riaccompagnato a casa? - tenta di interrompermi ma la blocco - e non dirmi niente perché tu da sabato notte sei sparita e lui è più intrattabile del solito, senza parlare del fatto che Stefan non voleva che ti riaccompagnasse da come mi sta guardando posso garantire che sa che deve rispondermi, non può evitarlo questa volta!

Niente di che.. diciamo che abbiamo avuto una piccola discussione la guardo scettica

Secondo te mi basta come risposta? la vedo roteare gli occhi e poi arrendersi

Diciamo che con il suo solito tatto mi ha messo in guardia da Zander, che è pericoloso, e cose così.. sai come sa essere isterico, saccente e rompiscatole no? oddio se più indizi sono una prova.. è geloso.. avevo ragione! Oddio!

Questa si che è una novità.. cioè.. lui che si preoccupa di qualcuno..

Lì per lì non dice niente poi quando parla sembra pentirsene subito

Beh di te si è sempre preoccupato.. probabilmente avvertendo me voleva fare bella figura con te.. le rispondo sincera

No, non credo sia questo il motivo continua come se non avesse sentito quello che ho detto

Comunque mi ha chiesto scusa e tutto è tornato normale, quindi non c'è niente di cui preoccuparsi mentre finisce le scappa una smorfia..

La guardo incredula, quasi mi strozzo con il gelato

Ti ha chiesto scusa? Damon? Damon il fratello di Stefan? Quel Damon? Wow - poi decido di cambiare discorso – hai già deciso cosa mettere per l'appuntamento di sabato? sembra sollevata dal cambio di argomento.

Non lo so.. speravo di riuscire a trovare un po' di tempo per andare a cercare un vestitino carino, ma non ce la faccio. Mi toccherà usare in modo creativo il mio guardaroba!

Oppure potresti venire a setacciare il mio di guardaroba.. ho in mente un vestito perfetto per te, vedrai! sarai splendida! fidati!

Mentre usciamo dalla gelateria mi rendo conto che non mi ha dato una risposta sul perché Stefan non voleva che la riaccompagnasse Damon.. anche se ora ho tanti pezzi del puzzle sembra che mi manchi ancora quello principale.

POV Bonnie

Mamma esco! Vado da Elena probabilmente neanche mi ha sentito, è troppo impegnata al telefono a rendere la vita un inferno al tipo della tipografia che ha ha fatto stampare gli inviti al matrimonio di un tono di avorio sbagliato.. una tragedia vero?

In poco tempo sto parcheggiando davanti al pensionato, prima di scendere dò un'occhiata intorno.. Elena ha detto che Damon non c'era.. ma giusto per essere sicura di non avere sorprese.. ok.. posso scendere, la sua macchina non c'è.

Lo so è un atteggiamento codardo il mio, ma dopo la discussione di domenica evitare Damon è l'unico metodo per mantenere la mia salute mentale più o meno intatta. Anche se non serve a molto, specie perché pare che il suo hobby preferito sia diventato quello di passare le notti sull'albero davanti alla mia camera.. simpatico vero?

Appena Elena apre il portone, non faccio in tempo a salutarla che mi trascina dentro

Finalmente sei arrivata! Non vedevo l'ora, dovrebbe arrivare anche Mere da un momento all'altro. Che bello un pomeriggio fra ragazze! Vedrai ho già tirato fuori i vestiti più carini con le scarpe adatte! .

Appena arriva anche Meredith andiamo subito in camera di Elena.

O mio Dio! Sul letto ci saranno almeno una cinquantina di vestiti di ogni lunghezza e misura e metà pavimento è occupato da 3 file ordinate di scarpe.. aveva ragione lei come al solito, che bisogno c'era di uscire per andare a fare shopping quando hai a disposizione il suo armadio?!

Ma dove li tieni normalmente tutti questi vestiti? Meredith è chiaramente a dir poco stupita!

Grazie al cielo questa casa ha tante stanze vuote che non vengono utilizzate - ci sorride come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo - ora dai è ora di iniziare lo spettacolo: per prima cosa direi di rilassarci con una bella maschera per il viso, durante la posa scegliamo il vestito perfetto per Bonnie e poi finiamo con lo smalto io e Mere siamo senza parole

Caspita hai fatto anche una tabella di marcia da rispettare?!

Certo ci sono così tante cose da fare.. la fermo al volto

Alt! Se continui così assomigli in modo impressionante a mia madre! io e Mere ridiamo così tanto che ci vengono i lacrimoni!

No, ma fate pure, prendetemi in giro! - ci guarda aspettando che ci calmiamo ma non è facile – ok direi di preparare la maschera all'uovo

Ci mettiamo tutte e tre all'opera, ognuna prepara la sua, grazie al cielo è a prova di errore, altrimenti Elena si ritroverebbe, per colpa mia, l'uovo anche nel soffitto.. allora com'era.. mm.. giusto un albume, si inizia a montarlo piano, poi si aggiunge un cucchiaino di olio.. quando è quasi a neve si aggiunge il succo di un limone (è una maschera vera vi dò la mia parola fa veramente miracoli!).

In pochi minuti le nostre facce sono bianchicce e appicicaticce, siamo un pochino ridicole in effetti..

Sei sicura che nessuno per nessuna ragione entrerà in questa stanza vero Ele?

Certo Mere.. Stefan è in biblioteca, e Damon è con Alaric e non rientreranno finché non ti dovrà venire a prendere il tuo caro fidanzato – poi ci lancia un sorrisino leggermente sadico – e poi non oserebbero mai entrare qui dentro oggi, per il loro bene..

Direi che possiamo fidarci Mer, di sicuro è stata abbastanza minacciosa..

Forza iniziamo a scegliere un po' di vestiti da farti provare Bonnie .

Iniziamo a guardarci un po' intorno.. ne vedo uno corto sopra il ginocchio, con delle bretelline fini e una fantasia a fiori

Questo? la risposta delle mie amiche in coro?

No, ti porta a cena fuori non all'asilo mi sa che sarà un lungo pomeriggio...

Ele è normale che la maschera pizzichi?

Si malfidata, perché c'è il limone, continua a cercare .

Elena continua a scartare tutti i vestiti che io e Mere le proponiamo: troppo corto, troppo lungo, colore sbagliato, e testuali parole "cos'è deve andare a una comunione?" o la mia preferita "con quello manca solo il cartello saltami addosso" è snervante, ma poi si rende conto che sono tutti suoi questi vestiti?

Se si va avanti così non lo troveremo mai e finirò per indossare i soliti jeans

Troveremo quello giusto Bonnie fidati, non uscirai con Zander con un paio di stupidi jeans ora mi sta terrorizzando...

Non guardarmi così', tontarella, la tua mimica facciale diceva tutto al posto tuo! e mi fa una linguaccia!

Dopo quella che sembra un'eternità inizia a saltellare come una pazza urlando

Questo! Questo è perfetto!

Ci mostra un bellissimo vestitino di un azzurro molto chiaro, era abbastanza semplice, con una gonna un po' svasata, molto "svolazzante", sembrava quasi a ruota con delle leggere pieghe, forse un po' troppo corta.. aveva uno scollo a V grazie al cielo non troppo profondo, anche perché non avrei saputo con cosa riempirlo! Ma la bellezza del vestito stava nelle spalline perché erano entrambe dal allacciare con un nodo che poi scendeva sulla spalla..

Forza provalo!

Non riuscivo a credere a quello che vedevo allo specchio.. accidenti mi piace davvero! Elena ha veramente buon gusto!

Lo sapevo che ti sarebbe stato perfetto! Il colore è perfetto per far risaltare la tua carnagione, la gonna mostra alla perfezione le tue belle gambe e questo tipo di vestito non è ne troppo elegante ne troppo casual, quindi ovunque Zander ti porterà andrà bene!

Devo ammetterlo, all'inizio ero un po' scettica ma non poteva essere più perfetto, veramente!

E non ho ancora finito! Ecco metti questa cintolina nera e le scarpe sono queste mi mostra un paio di tacchi chilometrici neri con i dettagli dello stesso colore dell'abito.. assolutamente perfetti!

Beh con quelli avrai la scusa perfetta per farti tenere stretta da Zander per evitare di cadere! Elena le risponde subito con tono ovvio

Li ho scelti apposta e si danno il cinque.. sono pazze..

Una volta asciutto lo smalto, di un bellissimo rosa chiaro, sistemiamo il vestito in una gruccia e le scarpe nella scatola in modo che possa finalmente andare a casa, visto che tanto per cambiare, è tardissimo.

Le ragazze mi accompagnano fino al portone per salutarmi

Mi raccomando, domani pomeriggio ci vediamo qui così ci racconti ogni più piccolo dettaglio della serata, dove ti porta, cosa vi dite, sensazioni, impressioni, qualunque cosa, ok?!

Elena lasciala andare, glielo avrai ripetuto mille volte! Lo ha capito fidati! le abbraccio entrambe per l'ultima volta prima di uscire.

Grazie ragazze, questo pomeriggio è stato fantastico! E come ho già promesso domani vi racconterò tutto

Cosa dovrai raccontare pettirosso? mi gelo sul posto, ma non doveva tornare tardi?

Bonnie ha un appuntamento con Zander stasera gli comunica tutta soddisfatta Meredith. Devo salutare e andarmene, preferibilmente evitando del tutto di guardarlo! Ma Elena ha deciso di rendermi le cose non proprio facili..

L'abbiamo aiutata a scegliere il vestito perfetto per farlo cadere ai suoi piedi Perché non so teletrasportarmi, a quest'ora potrei essere al sicuro a casa.

Sai è un po' patetico che credere che indossando un vestito di Elena tu le possa assomigliare .. che stronzo.. anche le mie amiche sono rimaste di sasso.. e che tono glaciale..

Lentamente mi volto verso di lui guardandolo negli occhi

Va all'inferno! - mi volto verso le ragazze – ci vediamo domani così vi racconto tutto .

Finalmente posso andarmene a casa.

Sono riuscita a finire di prepararmi con ben 10 minuti d'anticipo!

Il piano è volare giù dalle scale appena il campanello suona per evitare che mio padre rapisca di nuovo Zander!

Più mi guardo allo specchio più mi piaccio.. mi sono leggermente truccata giusto un filo di eyeliner, un po' di blush e un gloss alla ciliegia.

Tutto l'insieme è veramente impeccabile.. grande Elena! Aveva ragione a dire che sapeva cosa stava facendo!

Sorrido davanti allo specchio, per un momento sono davvero soddisfatta poi però mi ritorna in mente la frase di Damon.. ma si può essere più infami!

Che vigliacco! Purtroppo sa fin troppo bene dove colpire per farmi veramente male..

Finalmente sento suonare alla porta, corro il più veloce possibile visti i tacchi e per pure miracolo batto sul tempo mio padre di un nanosecondo!

Beh divertitevi ragazzi.. non fate troppo tardi!

Non preoccuparti papà, notte

Buona serata signor McCullough

Mentre camminiamo verso la macchina mi tiene per mano, mi apre la portiera e mi sussurra Sei un sogno stasera che dolce.. gli sorrido e riesco a malapena a balbettare un grazie prima di diventare bordeaux.

Quindi dove mi porti di bello? senza smettere di sorridere mi strizza l'occhio

È una sorpresa, aspetta e vedrai

Scambiamo solo poche parole, grazie al cielo c'è la musica che riempie gli spazi che lasciamo vuoti.. Mi sta per venire una crisi di panico.. e se accettare questo invito fosse stato un errore? Se dopo questa serata non riuscissimo neanche più a rimanere amici?

Bonnie calmati! Ormai ci sei, smetti di pensare e cerca solo di rilassarti e divertirti!

In poco meno di mezz'ora siamo arrivati alla nostra destinazione.

Troppo concentrata in tutte le mie elucubrazioni mentali non mi ero accorta che eravamo diretti al mare! Che bello adoro questo posto, con tutto questo salmastro sembra di essere già in estate!

Deve aver notato che sono rimasta a bocca aperta dalla sorpresa

Beh.. Meredith mi ha detto che adori il mare..

È stata un'idea bellissima!

Per arrivare al ristorante dobbiamo camminare per un pochino a piedi sul lungomare mi teneva una mano dietro la schiena con fare protettivo.

Il ristorante in cui aveva prenotato era veramente bello.. il nostro tavolo era nella terrazza coperta che dava sulla spiaggia con un bellissimo panorama sull'oceano. Era una serata perfetta per cenare sulla spiaggia, anche se un po' freschina, grazie al cielo ero riuscita a impormi con Elena per mettere una giacca corta bianca altrimenti sarei già congelata!

Non lo avevo ancora guardato bene, ma finalmente mi accorgo che Zander è veramente bello stasera.. indossa un paio di pantaloni blu scuro con una camicia bianca con i primi due bottoni lasciati aperti e le maniche leggermente arrotolate.. gli occhi azzurri brillano alla luce della candela e il suo sorriso dolce non lo abbandona mai. Sono quasi senza parole..

È davvero tutto splendido, grazie per avermi portato qui

Sei tu che sei splendida e allunga una mano attraverso il tavolo per tenere stretta la mia.. sento l'imbarazzo iniziare a salire.. è una mia impressione o inizia a fare un po' caldo?

È dalla prima volta che ti ho visto che sogno di poter uscire da solo con te.. l'imbarazzo sta arrivando a limiti mai visti, grazie al cielo arriva il cameriere che ci chiede se vogliamo ordinare.

Naturalmente tutta la cena è stata a base di pesce. Abbiamo iniziato con degli antipasti misti, poi spaghetti allo scoglio, di secondo una fantastica tagliata di spada e per finire in bellezza un cioccolatosissimo profitterol.

Ogni mia più tetra previsione si è rivelata assolutamente infondata, è stata una cena molto piacevole. Abbiamo chiacchierato normalmente di tutto, parlato dei nostri amici, scherzato senza problemi.. Come ho già detto è facile stare con Zander, ti trasmette un'allegria infinita, ti fa stare bene.. a parte quando non decide di fare troppo lo sdolcinato e allora mi imbarazzo, arrossisco e non so come reagire..

Capisco che stasera sta veramente cercando di fare colpo.. continua a dirmi quanto sono bella, quanto è fortunato a essere al mio fianco stasera.. mi sento quasi ubriacata da tutti i suoi complimenti! Non sono abituata a essere trattata così, a essere il centro dell'attenzione per qualcuno, è un po' strano.. ma strano bello!

Finita la cena mi propone una passeggiata sulla spiaggia.

Per un pochino camminiamo in silenzio.. l'atmosfera che ci circonda è veramente magica. Gli unici rumori che sentiamo sono le onde che si infrangono sulla battigia, il cielo è così sereno che si vedono moltissime stelle con uno spicchio di luna..

Poi si ferma, mi prende la mano e se la porta al cuore e con la voce più dolce che abbia mai sentito inizia a parlarmi

Per me questa serata è stata perfetta, lo è stata perché ero insieme a te.. ogni volta che sto con te sento che tutto è perfetto, mi sento in cima al mondo! - mi sorride - Bonnie io mi sto innamorando di te.. ti prego dai una possibilità a noi due.. lo so che saremmo felici.. mettiti con me rimango senza parole. Lo sapevo che era un ragazzo dolce, ma questo ha superato ogni aspettativa, non pensavo potesse essere così romantico..

Poi alza la mano ancora libera fino alla mia guancia, l'accarezza e poi lentamente si china a baciarmi. È il bacio più dolce che abbia mai avuto in vita mia.. è tutto come l'ho sempre immaginato nei miei sogni..

Peccato solo che non senta le farfalle nello stomaco, quei brividi di eccitazione.. niente di niente..

Sto provando a lasciarmi andare, sto provando a perdermi nel bacio ma niente.. è come se il mondo intorno non si decidesse a scomparire! Riesco a percepire ogni rumore che ci circonda, le voci in lontananza, persino l'abbaiare di un cane!

La scintilla che aspettavo che prendesse fuoco non c'è, sembra inutile cercarla.. è tutto perfetto tranne il fatto che non riesco a provare per Zander quello che lui prova per me..

Cerco di staccarmi da lui delicatamente, ha uno sguardo così felice mentre mi guarda negli occhi che quasi mi sento male per quello che gli sto per dire..

Zander ascolta.. questa serata è stata veramente bella, sono stata benissimo con te.. ma devo essere sincera.. io non posso iniziare una relazione con te adesso.. se lo facessi non sarei leale verso di te.. non provo quello che provi tu.. l'ho deluso, lo vedo bene, accidenti mi viene da piangere, perché deve essere tutto così complicato.. perché non posso innamorarmi immediatamente di lui!

Non lo hai ancora dimenticato vero? - sorride amaro, fa un sospiro profondo passandosi le mani fra i capelli come per calmarsi – beh ti avevo detto avrei aspettato e ho intenzione di farlo, continuerò a starti accanto, non voglio perderti.. capisco che non ti senta pronta per una relazione al momento.. ma ti posso garantire che ci sarò ancora quando finalmente lo sarai! mi abbraccia e mi bacia sulla fronte riesco solo a sorridergli timida.

Ancora una volta mi ha lasciata senza parole..

Il viaggio di ritorno è stato ancora più silenzioso dell'andata, dentro di me mi stavo prendendo a calci per aver rovinato questa serata.. per colpa mia ora siamo a disagio entrambi.. ma non potevo fingere e mentire vero?

Una volta arrivati mi ha accompagnato al portone e mi ha dato la buonanotte con un bacio sulla bocca, diverso da quello sulla spiaggia, questo è più profondo, più passionale, mi prende un po' alla sprovvista..

Così penserai a me prima di addormentarti! mi strizza l'occhio e se ne va.

Anche questa volta nessuna emozione che esplode.. neanche una sola e stupida farfallina nel mio stomaco! Perché?! Cosa c'è che non va in me?! Fin troppo velocemente il mio cuore mi dà la risposta "perché nonostante tutto sei innamorata di Damon, Zander non può prendere il suo posto".. sospiro triste e mi decido ad entrare.

Non vedo l'ora di togliermi questi tacchi e infilarmi sotto le coperte, sento il bisogno di nascondermi dal mondo intero!

Una volta entrata in camera chiudo la porta dietro di me, appoggio la fronte sulla porta e sospiro esausta..

Sei tornata presto, non deve essere stato un granché come appuntamento

Non può essere.. ma cosa ho fatto di male nella mia vita?

Mi volto verso la voce sperando solo che sia stato il mio cervello malato a farmi un brutto scherzo.. invece lo vedo comodamente seduto sul mio letto in tutto il suo splendore.. mi sorride come se dovesse essere normale per me trovarlo lì!

È davvero il mio miglior incubo..

Devo smettere di fissarlo, devo distrarmi.. tolgo le scarpe e le metto nella scatola e sistemo la giacca nell'armadio, è in questo momento che vedo la finestra chiusa.. non era aperta neanche quando sono uscita, ho controllato bene.

Come sei entrato?

Che domanda sciocca, come vuoi che sia entrato? Ho suonato il campanello e tua madre mi ha gentilmente fatto entrare e detto che potevo aspettarti in camera lo guardo sconvolta

L'hai ammaliata! Dovresti vergognarti!

Quante storie, neanche si ricorda più di avermi visto. Dovevo entrare e la finestra era chiusa lo dice come se fosse ovvio. Non posso fare altro che scuotere la testa, il semplice concetto di non poter fare sempre come vuole gli è totalmente estraneo!

Cosa vuoi?

Volevo solo essere sicuro che rientrassi a casa sana e salva se ricomincia con la solfa di quanto Zander sia pericoloso mi metto a urlare!

Come puoi vedere sono sana e salva, ora vattene cerco di apparire calma e fredda ma in realtà sono tesa, una parte di me vorrebbe sbatterlo fuori a calci ma purtroppo un'altra parte di me vorrebbe solo corrergli incontro.

Lo so che sei arrabbiata perché sono stato uno stronzo con te oggi alzo un sopracciglio Solo oggi? mi abbaglia con uno dei suoi rari sorrisi veri.. è sleale così però..

Mi dispiace Bonnie, avrei dovuto trattenermi ma è stato più forte di me

Non so se essere più sconvolta dal suo "mi dispiace" o dal fatto che mi ha chiamato per nome, credo sia la prima volta che non usa uno dei suoi soprannomi..

Approfitta di questo mio attimo di confusione per avvicinarsi a me, mi accarezza delicato le braccia nude

Ho mentito, questo vestito è perfetto su di te.. sei bellissima.. ho la pelle d'oca.. ha un'espressione così dolce.. altro che avere farfalle nello stomaco, ora ho degli uragani.. accidenti a me!

Va via Damon, per favore mi allontano, non posso pensare razionalmente se sento le sue mani su di me..

Ho sbagliato tutto con te, lo so.. ma sai benissimo che non puoi dimenticarmi con quel lupetto si è avvicinato di nuovo a me, ora mi ritrovo con le spalle sulla porta e lui a pochi centimetri.

Non iniziare neanche, mi è piaciuto uscire con Zander speravo di farlo tacere e convincerlo ad andarsene ma come al solito è stata una speranza vana, anzi!

Oh per favore! Cos'è che ti è piaciuto di più? Vedere come ti riporta il bastone quando glielo lanci? lo sottolinea con una risata di scherno che mi fa veramente arrabbiare..

Smettila Damon, ti ho chiesto di starmi lontano! Fammi continuare la mia vita! cerco di allontanarmi ma mi ferma contro la porta.

Non mentire uccellino! Non puoi pensare di poter essere felice con quel coso! Tu non vuoi lui, tu non provi niente per lui! Tu vuoi me, mi hai sempre voluto.. tu ami me ora ha le mani ai lati della mia testa, ho quasi le lacrime agli occhi.. ha ragione.. ha ragione su tutta la linea..

Lo hai sempre saputo, non vedo cosa cambi ora.. è tempo che cresca.. senza di te neanche io riesco a crederci mentre lo dico.

Si avvicina di più, ora le sue mani affondano nei miei capelli, mi guarda deciso negli occhi

Mi pare di averti già avvisato che ottengo sempre quello che voglio! Voglio te, lo capisci o no? Lo so di avere sbagliato tanto, ma non lascerò che quel lupastro ti porti via da me!

Tu non vuoi me.. sono sempre stata un rimpiazzo per te devo cercare di essere forte.

Io voglio te! Voglio te! Fidati di me uccellino.. sembra indifeso, pazzesco dovrebbe essere l'ultimo aggettivo possibile per lui.. eppure in questo momento sembra avere davvero paura di perdermi..

Addio al mio ultimo neurone dotato di raziocinio.. mi sto perdendo di nuovo nei suoi occhi.. il mio cuore batte all'impazzata.. vuole me, non me lo aveva mai detto.. lo vedo chinarsi lentamente per baciarmi, sembra quasi che mi voglia dare il tempo di respingerlo..

Vorrei tanto respingerlo, cerco la forza per farlo.. ma la realtà è che non voglio, la patetica realtà è che muoio dalla voglia di baciarlo, la scioccante realtà è che in questo momento fra le sue braccia il mondo intorno a noi è scomparso, ogni mio senso percepisce solo lui.. potrebbe scoppiare un incendio intorno a noi e io non me ne accorgerei..

Il bacio è lento e dolce, mi sto sciogliendo fra le sue braccia, il cuore che batte all'impazzata e la sensazione che sia tutto così naturale e giusto!

Poi all'improvviso la passione ci travolge entrambi, il bacio diventa più urgente, quasi disperato, mi sembra di ricominciare a respirare dopo giorni di apnea.. dio come mi era mancato!

Affondo le mani nei suoi capelli per avvicinarlo ancora di più, sento le sue mani che mi accarezzano, prima piano poi sempre con più urgenza.

In un attimo scioglie i nodi che legavano le spalline e mi ritrovo solo con l'intimo addosso. Dovrei sentirmi in imbarazzo ma stranamente in questi momenti con lui non lo sono mai. Quando mi guarda così mi fa sentire la donna più bella del mondo, la più desiderabile, mi fa sentire così sicura di me!

Odio sentire il suo odore su di te

Sta zitto Damon

Mi ritrovo sollevata da terra con le gambe allacciate alla sua vita, schiacciata tra la porta e il suo corpo.. mi bacia sul collo, mi mordicchia il lobo.. oddio mi sta facendo impazzire.

Ho bisogno di sentire la sua pelle, inizio a sbottonargli la camicia.. lo sento gemere in approvazione, adoro accarezzargli la schiena, sento i muscoli che tremano sotto i miei palmi, è una sensazione fantastica.

Senza staccarci mi sdraia al centro del mio letto.

In un baleno siamo entrambi nudi, le nostre carezze sono frenetiche, per nessuno di noi è il momento dei preliminari, ho bisogno di sentirlo parte di me, di sentire almeno per un momento che ci apparteniamo.

Prima di entrare dentro me mi guarda negli occhi e dolcemente mi dice

Ti voglio così tanto uccellino..

Anch'io ti voglio Damon

La prima cosa che vedo quando mi sveglio è l'ora nell'orologio sul comodino, sono appena le 4, la seconda cosa che noto è il braccio di Damon che mi stringe.. non se ne è andato, è sempre qui con me!

Mi volto per vederlo meglio, per assicurarmi che sia veramente qui accanto a me. Cerco di non svegliarlo, così posso approfittarne per guardarlo quanto voglio.. ha un'espressione così pacifica mentre dorme, dà quasi la sensazione di essere in pace con il mondo.. potrei guardarlo per ore.

Devo frenare la tentazione di percorrere i suoi lineamenti con la punta del dito, non voglio che si svegli.

Te lo hanno mai detto che è maleducazione fissare le persone? apre all'improvviso gli occhi e mi guarda divertito mentre sobbalzo dalla sorpresa e divento rossa per essere stata scoperta. Continua a guardarmi con uno dei suoi rari bellissimi sinceri sorrisi..

Sei ancora qui alza un sopracciglio

Così pare..

Non posso fare a meno di sorridere come un'ebete! Sono così felice che il cuore potrebbe esplodere. Certo non mi ha detto quelle due magiche paroline, ma per la prima volta mi ha dimostrato che tiene veramente a me, che vuole me, che non vuole perdermi.. per un tipo freddo e contrario a dimostrare e provare qualsiasi sentimento mi sembra un gran passo avanti no?

Non posso fare a meno di sperare in un nuovo inizio.

Non riesco a trattenermi e mi avvicino per baciarlo.

Mm finalmente non ti sento addosso il suo odore ma il mio!

Sono quasi sopra di lui, con un movimento fluido ribalta la posizione e mi ritrovo schiacciata fra il materasso e corpo freddo di Damon, è una sensazione unica sentire il suo corpo sopra di me. Continuiamo a baciarci, poi lentamente inizia a mordicchiarmi il lobo e lo sento sussurrare Respira uccellino poi scende lungo il collo lasciando una scia di baci, sento già i brividi lungo la spina dorsale. Questa volta si prende con calma tutto il tempo per accarezzare, baciare e mordicchiare il mio corpo.. oddio sto per impazzire, non riesco a far altro che gemere e sussurrare il suo nome.

Come è possibile che con un diavolo come lui io riesca a sentirmi in paradiso?

Quando lo sento succhiare il seno raggiungo il mio limite, non ce la faccio più, ho bisogno di sentirlo dentro di me

Damon.. mi guarda con gli occhi carichi di passione

Dimmi cosa vuoi uccellino cerco di calmare il respiro

Damon, voglio te.. ora come risposta mi bacia con passione

Damon..

Dimmi che sei mia sono senza fiato, non riesco neanche a parlare, il massimo che posso fare è pensarlo "Sono tua"

Non mi basta leggerlo nella tua mente, voglio sentirtelo dire a voce alta e continua a mordicchiarmi il collo portandomi alla follia

Damon ti prego

Dimmelo.. non posso trattenere una smorfia di frustrazione

Sono tua e con un'unica spinta lo sento entrare in me

Sei mia .

Mentre ci stiamo amando fa una cosa che non aveva mai fatto, si morde il polso e mi fa bere il suo sangue e contemporaneamente mi morde sul collo..

È come se un universo intero mi esplodesse nella testa, sono sensazioni indescrivibili. È come se perdessi il senso della realtà, riesco solo a sentire il mio e il suo sangue che si uniscono.. è incredibile.. è un susseguirsi di ondate di piacere sempre più alte fino all'arrivo dell'orgasmo che ci coglie insieme..

Non aveva mai bevuto il mio sangue mentre facevamo l'amore, mai.

Elena mi aveva sempre detto che per i vampiri bere dalla propria partner durante l'atto sessuale era quasi un atto di comunione, significava un legame.. non posso crederci..

La prima cosa che vedo quando mi sveglio è l'ora, sono le 7.30, la seconda cosa che noto è che Damon non c'è e la finestra aperta.. non posso crederci! Non può averlo fatto di nuovo.

Mi rifiuto di crederci guardo disperata se ha lasciato un biglietto, se mi ha mandato un messaggio sul cellulare.. niente.. provo a chiamarlo ma ha il telefono staccato!

Se ne è andato come al solito di nascosto come un ladro, coma al solito mi ha lasciata da sola, come al solito se ne è fregato di me e di quello che sento, come al solito mi ha preso in giro e come al solito mi sento una perfetta stupida.. sono solo un'illusa.. quando imparerò che non è altro che un egoista! Un insensibile! Deve essere fiero di come mi ingannata ieri notte, di come sia riuscito con un paio di parole dette bene e un paio di occhi dolci a farmi dimenticare le mie decisioni, di come ha spazzato via anche solo il più misero pensiero di Zander in me, mi faccio pena da sola.

Come ha potuto mentirmi dicendomi che voleva me?! Come ho fatto a credergli?!

Non riesco a far altro che piangere, piango per ore, piango in silenzio ma in modo così disperato come non mi era mai successo prima..

In effetti era tutto troppo bello per essere vero.. dovevo svegliarmi prima o poi da quel sogno..

Let me know if you like it, please :-)


	8. Chapter 8

Capitolo VIII

POV Stefan

Continua a non rispondere al telefono.. sto iniziando a preoccuparmi, doveva essere qui più di un'ora fa.. Elena sta continuando a telefonare a Bonnie al suo cellulare da almeno due ore ma non ha mai risposto.

Devo cercare di tranquillizzarla, ma sinceramente inizio a essere preoccupato anche io, soprattutto perché non vedo il mio caro fratellino da ieri sera..

Vedrai che ci sarà una spiegazione.. sai com'è sbadata, no? Di sicuro avrà lasciato il cellulare silenzioso e se lo è dimenticata provo anche a sorriderle ma mi sa che è venuta fuori più una smorfia, infatti mi guarda sempre più dubbiosa..

Provo direttamente a chiamarla a casa, qualcuno mi risponderà sicuro..

In pochi istanti la sento parlare al telefono Salve signora McCollough, sono Elena potrei parlare con Bonnie, ho già provato al telefonino ma non mi risponde.. mentre ascolta la risposta le vedo cambiare espressione, ora è veramente preoccupata..

Ah capisco, potrebbe chiederle di chiamarmi appena sta un po' meglio? Grazie mille, e comunque divertitevi a New York

Resta a fissare la cornetta per minuti interi, come se stesse cercando di riordinare i pensieri.

Cosa ti ha detto? quando finalmente mi guarda è terribilmente seria

Sua madre mi ha detto che Bonnie è in camera sua da quando è tornata ieri, non permette a nessuno di entrare. Dice che non si sente bene ma che ha solo bisogno di riposarsi prima di partire e che non vuole essere disturbata da nessuno.. mi guarda dritto negli occhi

Lo sai anche tu che sta mentendo. Se si è reclusa in camera deve essere successo per forza qualcosa di grave! Sono sicura solo di due cose o è colpa di Zander, visto che ieri sera erano insieme, o è colpa di Damon.. tu sai di certo qualcosa perciò ti sarei grata se mi dicessi chi devo uccidere! mi si è parata davanti con uno sguardo omicida e le mani sui fianchi.

Io un'idea ce l'ho anche ma come faccio a dirglielo?

Elena amore calmati

Calmarmi? Ti sei bevuto il cervello? sta urlando come un'aquila

Dimmi immediatamente cosa sta succedendo! sto inghiottendo a vuoto.. cosa devo fare? Non posso dirle quello che so, l'ho promesso a Bonnie di mantenere il segreto.. e poi non ho la certezza che anche stavolta sia colpa di mio fratello.. Ma a chi la racconto! È di sicuro colpa sua! È da ieri sera che è sparito dalla circolazione. Ma cosa può aver fatto per averla ridotta così questa volta?

Elena continua a fissarmi come se fosse pronta a cavarmi gli occhi.. spero che Damon non decida di tornare almeno finché non si è un po' calmata altrimenti povero a lui.. anche se probabilmente se lo meriterebbe ..

Elena siediti – grazie al cielo fa come le dico.. seduta fa un po' meno paura – ascolta.. io non ho idea di cosa sia successo ieri sera e non so neanche di chi è la colpa.. - mi guarda veramente storto ora – ok, ok.. probabilmente è di Damon

Lo sapevo che c'entrava lui! Ora mi racconti tutto ciò che c'è da sapere!

Mi spiace ma non posso.. non arrabbiarti.. ma l'ho promesso a Bonnie..

Cristo santo sono la sua migliore amica! Ho diritto di sapere chi e cosa la sta facendo star male! Come posso starle accanto se non so cosa sta succedendo! oddio ha le lacrime agli occhi.. non posso vederla così ma cosa posso fare.. tento di abbracciarla ma all'inizio si ritrae poi per fortuna si lascia stringere.

Sobbalziamo quando sentiamo il portone sbattere e vediamo entrare Damon.

Non faccio in tempo a trattenerla che gli si para davanti arrabbiata come una iena Cosa diavolo le hai fatto!

Fratellino cerca di tenere a bada la tua fidanzatina – poi si rivolge direttamente a Elena – Spostati e fammi passare! è la prima volta che alza la voce con lei.

Col cavolo che mi sposto! Voglio sapere cosa le hai fatto! ORA! lo vedo serrare la mascella e si passa una mano davanti agli occhi come per calmarsi.

Elena primo non immischiarti, secondo spostati finché te lo chiedo gentilmente non si è calmato molto visto che sta quasi ringhiando.. la mia fidanzata è rimasta senza parole! Forse è meglio che intervenga.

Calmatevi tutti e due – Damon approfitta della mia interruzione per andarsene in camera sua - Elena così non ottieni niente.. lo sai com'è fatto. Prepara un po' di tè e cerca di calmarti, io intanto provo a parlargli mentre sto per uscire anche io dalla stanza mi trattiene per un braccio

Poi mi racconti tutto non mi pare molto una richiesta..

Quello che posso .

Quando entro nella camera di mio fratello ho bisogno di un attimo per abituarmi al buio totale in cui la stanza è immersa.. che clima deprimente accidenti!

Mi siedo sulla poltrona e accendo la lampada che è lì accanto.

Sento i rumori che provengono dal bagno, probabilmente si sta facendo una doccia, mi decido ad aspettarlo.. sperando che Elena non irrompa dentro con un paletto appuntito in mano!

Quando esce è in boxer e con i capelli ancora bagnati.

È inutile che tu ti sia fatto una doccia, si sente ancora benissimo l'odore di Bonnie fa finta di non sentirmi.. patetico.. spegne la lampada e si sdraia sul letto, dovrebbe essere un invito ad uscire? Ho già detto patetico? Riaccendo la lampada.

Facciamo che prima iniziamo e prima finiamo?

Ti ha mandato in avanscoperta la tua dolce metà? freddo come il ghiaccio.

Non credo ti convenga avere a che fare con Elena in questo momento.. Se ti fa sentire meglio facciamo la solita scenetta in cui io ti chiedo di parlare e tu mi dici di farmi gli affari miei, ma sinceramente non vorrei perdere tempo! devo cercare di restare calmo ma in questo momento è veramente difficile!

Forse è il momento di farti una vita tua così magari non ti impiccerai più della mia! solito tono strafottente! Accidenti a lui! Faccio finta che neanche abbia parlato.

Voglio sapere perché la mia più cara amica è da stamani chiusa in camera sua senza voler vedere nessuno e senza rispondere neanche al cellulare! sentendo le mie parole si mette seduto nel letto, finalmente sembra che sia riuscito ad attirare la sua attenzione.

Beh l'unica cosa che posso dirti è che quando stamattina me ne sono andato stava bene ero certo che centrasse lui e come al solito è anche convinto di aver combinato un guaio! Che cretino!

"Quando stamattina me ne sono andato"? Sputa il rospo, ORA! rotea gli occhi scocciato.. roba da matti!

Non c'è molto da dire. Ieri sera sono andato a riprendermi ciò che è mio devo fare più respiri profondi di fila per calmarmi, se ricomincia con la solita solfa che lei è sua giuro mi metto a urlare! Devo trattenermi dallo sbattere i piedi in terra dalla frustrazione, sembra di parlare con un disco rotto!

Racconta tutto dall'inizio

Che pettegolo, vuoi anche i dettagli più piccanti? solito sorrisino ironico, devo ricordarmi che non posso prenderlo a schiaffi, non ancora almeno.

Smetti di fare il deficiente e parla! finalmente capisce che non lo può evitare.

Ieri sera l'ho aspettata in camera sua che rientrasse dall'appuntamento con quella palla di pelo lo guardo incredulo

Primo reato della lista "violazione di domicilio" lo prendo in giro

Vuoi prendermi in giro o vuoi sapere cosa è successo? - gli faccio segno di continuare pure – Di sicuro l'appuntamento non è andato bene, anzi.. Quando è rientrata e mi ha visto abbiamo chiarito un paio di punti.. mi scappa una risata sarcastica Avete chiarito un paio di punti? Traduzione: avete discusso. Vai avanti

Ok abbiamo discusso del fatto che non deve più uscire con quel lupastro, mi sono praticamente scusato per essere stato uno stronzo con lei, le ho detto che non permetterò a nessuno di portarmela via.. poi però abbiamo fatto pace.. se capisci cosa intendo.. tutto è tornato alla normalità. Quindi dubito che sia colpa mia se sta così oggi a tutto questo discorso c'è solo una spiegazione semplice semplice: è un idiota.

Dubiti che sia colpa tua? Mi prendi per il culo?! Come fai a essere così ottuso?! Hai fatto un corso apposta?! sono scattato in piedi e inizio a camminare avanti e indietro mentre penso a quanto è cretino mio fratello. E lui? Lui mi guarda come se quello pazzo fossi io!

Vediamo se riesco a spiegarti la situazione in modo che anche tu possa capire

Fa poco lo spiritoso fratellino! si permette anche di fare l'offeso!

Dicevo.. avete litigato perché sei geloso – non osa neanche negarlo – devi essere riuscito a scusarti e farti perdonare se avete passato la notte insieme.. quindi devi averle detto qualcosa che non le avevi mai detto prima.. lo guardo aspettando una risposta.. lo vedo in imbarazzo.. dio ci vorrebbe una foto per ricordarlo ai posteri.

Le ho solo detto che voglio lei.. solo lei sono ufficialmente sconvolto.. per lui si che è un gran passo..

Non è di sicuro la dichiarazione che ogni ragazza sogna sin da bambina.. ma stiamo parlando di te.. - ho una folgorazione – aspetta.. Bonnie ti conosce come nessun altro.. quando le hai detto che vuoi solo lei, lei sapeva che per te era una grossa confessione, un enorme passo avanti.. sei un imbecille! Di sicuro pensava che le cose sarebbero cambiate dall'ultima volta, che non si trattava più solo di sesso.. l'hai illusa che questa volta non l'avresti usata, si è fidata per l'ennesima volta di te e poi invece dopo esserti divertito l'hai pugnalata alla schiena! Come al solito si è sentita abbandonata da te! mi guarda come se stessi delirando Sa bene cosa si può aspettare da me..

Non dire cazzate! Se la pensi così dovevi lasciarla stare, permetterle di andare avanti senza di te! Lei non vuole questo! Non sei altro che un egoista! Complimenti! Questa volta sei riuscito veramente a spezzarle il cuore.. Sei riuscito a farla sentire una qualunque con cui ti diverti per poi metterla da parte, solo la scopata di una notte .. mi si avventa contro, in un lampo mi prende per il collo e mi sbatte contro il muro ringhiandomi contro Non ti azzardare mai più a dire che è la scopata di una notte! ora urliamo tutti e due Ah no? E cos'è? Eh?! Secondo te cos'è? La tua ragazza? La tua donna? O la tua puttana? forse ho esagerato.. tristezza e rabbia si susseguono nei suoi occhi.. sferra un pugno al lato della mia testa facendo un buco nel muro.. ora è veramente arrabbiato!

Sta zitto! Io voglio solo lei,non permetterò a nessuno di portarmela via.. ma si deve accontentare di quello che riesco a darle. Cosa avrei dovuto fare eh?! Il fidanzatino?! Io non sono te! Non posso! Lo so anche io che se lo meriterebbe, si meriterebbe qualcuno che la mettesse sopra qualunque cosa, che si meriterebbe qualcuno migliore di me, ma lo sa come sono e le sono sempre andato bene così! Io devo mettere me al primo posto.. Nessuno può vantarsi di avere potere su di me! Le dovrà bastare sapere questo: è mia, io voglio lei, lei vuole me! È semplice! Non permetterò che qualcuno me la porti via! – mi strattona un altro po' contro il muro poi mi lascia – Accidenti! Mi conosce sa cosa aspettarsi da me, sa che per me questo è già un passo avanti! Fino a due mesi fa non mi sarei mai sognato di dirle tutto questo! Deve accontentarsi non posso fare a meno di scuotere la testa mentre lo guardo uscire.. è solo un codardo. Cavolo però se sa come stringere un collo!

POV Elena

È una vita che sono tutti e due di sopra, io sono qui che cammino su e giù per tentare di calmarmi e vedere tutto più chiaramente. Ho anche provato a richiamare Bonnie un paio di volte ma niente.. addirittura ora il telefono è spento.

Ma quanto ci mettono ancora.. ho sentito urla, colpi non definiti, ringhi.. mi sto trattenendo dallo salire, so che ora come ora non farei altro che peggiorare la situazione!

Ma non penseranno mica che lasci perdere così facilmente vero?

Sto pazientemente, più o meno, aspettando che Damon scenda per farci due chiacchiere.. Sono giunta alla conclusione che è meglio che ci parli dandogli il beneficio del dubbio prima di dargli fuoco!

Ho anche pensato di chiamare Meredith ma poi mi è venuto in mente che se ho io questi istinti omicidi verso Damon, lei di sicuro non si fermerebbe a fare domande.. forse Alaric però potrebbe essere d'aiuto, ma sono sicura che non ne sa niente neanche lui, infondo è tornato solo da un paio di settimane.

Finalmente sento dei passi che scendono le scale, è Damon, mi supera senza degnarmi di uno sguardo.

Lo seguo fino al portone

Dove stai andando?

Esco mammina

Se stai pensando di andare da Bonnie puoi risparmiarti il viaggio

Si ferma e si volta per guardarmi in faccia

Dovrei farlo perché me lo ordini tu? Ti garantisco la tua amica sarà felice di vedermi Elena, mi dico, respira profondamente.. conta fino a dieci.. così ti verranno in mente molti più insulti!

Te lo sto dicendo perché non c'è, è già partita.. sua madre mi ha detto che dormiranno da Mary per essere più vicine all'aeroporto domattina. Ma sono più che certa che la realtà è che voleva stare il più lontano possibile da te la sua totale mancanza di reazione mi ha stupita.. è rimasto fermo con la mano sulla maniglia della porta come paralizzato, quando finalmente si volta per un attimo è veramente abbattuto ma cerca subito di ritrovare il suo solito atteggiamento arrogante. Prima che possa dire qualcosa che mi faccia perdere del tutto la calma decido di parlare io.

Aspetta dobbiamo parlare

Non ho bisogno di altre prediche, ci ha già pensato il tuo fidanzatino

Non voglio farti nessuna predica, non ancora almeno. Voglio capire accidenti! Voglio capire bene cosa è successo perché, anche se non lo so di preciso, so che non è iniziato ieri sera. Sono mesi che siete strani tutti e due! Lo sai che voglio bene a entrambi ma sapendo che Bonnie sta così male per colpa tua è fin troppo facile odiarti, anche se non voglio. Cristo hai sempre saputo che ti amava perché hai dovuto divertirti proprio con lei?!

Anche io ci tengo a lei sembra così triste e soprattutto sincero, non l'ho mai visto così.. ora si che mi preoccupo davvero. Cosa hanno combinato?

Devo eliminare tutti i miei pregiudizi dalla mente per poter capire la verità. Devo accantonare l'idea di torturarlo lentamente.. faccio un paio di respiri profondi.

Bene convincimi che non sei stato uno stronzo senza cuore con la mia migliore amica... racconta tutto, fammi capire si vede che è combattuto fra il mandarmi al diavolo e il confidarsi.. speriamo faccia la scelta giusta..

Giura di non giudicare almeno finché non ho finito si siede sul divano con la testa fra le mani. Fa proprio pena in questo momento.

Mi siedo accanto a lui e aspetto che inizi.

Non so come è iniziata.. giuro non pensavo che saremmo arrivati a questi punti.. ma più andavamo avanti e meno volevo che finisse.. non riesco a seguirlo molto bene..

Forse è meglio che parti dall'inizio..

È iniziato tutto circa tre mesi fa.. quella sera ero depresso.. ecco.. mi sentivo solo.. sapevo solo che non potevo restare qui al pensionato con voi.. mi sono ritrovato sotto casa della streghetta e ho pensato che poteva essere divertente fare due chiacchiere con lei.. ti giuro non avevo secondi fini.. Non so come ma dopo un po' che stavamo parlando.. ecco.. mm.. - oddio è in imbarazzo – mm.. siamo finiti a letto insieme.. devo farlo finire.. poi posso ucciderlo.. solo un po' di pazienza.. Pensavo che sarebbe stata la prima e ultima volta.. ma invece.. beh.. ecco.. ce ne sono state molte altre.. Ero convinto che ci stessimo solo divertendo..

Ora non posso trattenermi

Divertendo? Fra tutte le oche che ti corrono dietro ti dovevi divertire con Bonnie? Sei un idiota! Pensavi potesse essere una da una scopata e via? Lei ti ama per sua sfortuna! Cretino!

Sbaglio o eravamo d'accordo che prima di inveirmi contro mi avresti fatto finire di parlare? Continuavo a ripetermi che anche a lei stava bene così.. mi ripetevo che conoscendomi non poteva aspettarsi nessun impegno da parte mia.. senza accorgermene con lei riuscivo finalmente a essere me stesso, ero felice.. ma me ne sono accorto solo quando era troppo tardi, quando lei ha deciso di smetterla con i nostri incontri.. - sono senza parole - Al momento non pensavo che riuscisse a starmi lontana.. che sarebbe tornata da me. Come hai detto tu mi ha sempre amato.. pensavo che potesse accontentarsi della situazione, invece poi si è intromessa anche quella bestiaccia, così abbiamo iniziato anche a litigare per colpa sua. Ogni volta che lo vedo vorrei solo potergli staccare la testa dal collo.. - su qualcosa avevo azzeccato è geloso - Non potevo permettere che me la portasse via.. quindi ieri sera l'ho aspettata a casa sua. Dopo aver litigato le ho detto che voglio solo lei.. oddio non posso evitare di interromperlo

Se ti ha creduto come mai invece sta così male? lo sento sospirare, si alza e inizia a camminare avanti e indietro

Perché quando stamattina si è svegliata si è ritrovata sola come al solito.. Non potevo restare, non potevo.. mi conosce, lo sa che ho già superato i limiti che mi sono dato. Cristo le ho anche fatto bere il mio sangue per dimostrarle che non è come le altre! Non posso fare di più. Deve accontentarsi di sapere che voglio solo lei, ma non posso fare il fidanzatino.. lo sai anche te non fa per me! dire che sono stordita è dir poco..

Le hai dato il tuo sangue? E ti stupisci che ora stia male? Proprio perché lei sa che il segno di un legame profondo, lei ti ha creduto, si è sentita abbandonata! Dio, sei una bestia! Si è sentita presa in giro una volta di troppo! Bonnie vuole essere amata, non le interessa nient'altro.. si merita qualcuno che lo sappia fare senza paura, probabilmente Zander era il ragazzo giusto si ferma di colpo, sbatte a terra il vaso di fiori che era sopra a un tavolinetto, poi urla

Non dirlo mai più! Non la perderò per colpa sua

Ha fatto così tanto rumore che corre giù anche Stefan

Sei impazzito del tutto lo blocco con una mano Hai ragione, non la perderai per colpa di Zander, la colpa sarà completamente tua! Anche se hai capito di amarla la stai distruggendo! Sei un codardo alla faccia degli sbalzi d'umore.. da isterico a depresso in un attimo

Non posso.. non posso fidarmi di quello che sento. Ho sempre sbagliato.. pensaci, prima ero convinto di essere innamorato di Katherine, poi di te! Mi sono rovinato l'esistenza così. Anche se so che quello che sento per lei non l'ho mai sentito prima.. non posso rischiare più di così.. non ci riesco. Oltretutto rischierei di portare a fondo anche lei..

Non dire stupidaggini! Non pensavo tu fossi così codardo! è stato Stefan ha parlare, è arrabbiato anche lui ora.. ok cerchiamo di calmarci..

Deve esserci per forza una soluzione.. diamine alla fine anche se sembra un casino si amano entrami.. non dovrebbe essere così complicato, no?

Ha ragione Stefan devi rischiare. Anche perché questa volta l'hai combinata veramente grossa.. o cerchi di farti perdonare e tentare di essere non dico il fidanzato perfetto ma almeno decente.. o la perderai del tutto, perché prima o poi arriverà qualcuno che non vedrà l'ora di stare con lei e di renderla felice

Con me è felice! non so se è più idiota o più testardo..

Oh si! Si vede.. si vede.. si intromette ridacchiando Stefan.. non sopravviverò a questo pomeriggio!

Ascoltami bene.. per come la vedo io hai solo due possibilità: o ti decidi a uscire dalla sua vita una volta per tutte o ti decidi a metterti in gioco.. Non puoi dirle chiaramente che la ami? ok.. hai bisogno di un buon psicologo ma va bene.. però pretendo che tu glielo sappia dimostrare, sempre! - vedo che mi sta per interrompere ma lo gelo con un'occhiataccia – e non ti azzardare a usare la solita scusa che lei ti conosce e sa cosa può aspettarsi da te! Perché la sai una cosa?! Io conosco lei, e la conosco bene, e ti posso garantire che questa volta hai superato ogni limite! Non te la farà passare liscia. Questa volta mio caro play-boy da strapazzo dovrai conquistarla veramente e il tuo sorrisino non ti servirà a niente! Devi dimostrarglielo coi fatti che la ami, che non la vuoi solo per il sesso! ora sembra un po' spaventato.. non mi dispiace affatto!

Beh cosa rispondi?

Si inizia a fissare le mani

Non so da dove posso cominciare mi rilasso un po' forse non è poi così senza speranza

Tutti e tre insieme riusciremo a pensare a qualcosa che possa funzionare

Sei impazzita anche tu adesso? Dopo tutto quello che ha combinato vuoi anche aiutarlo? Fino a dieci minuti fa dovevo trattenerti dall'ucciderlo seduta stante, ricordi? non è da Stefan reagire così, di solito è sempre pronto ad aiutare chiunque, questa volta deve essere proprio arrabbiato.

Amore lo so che è stato un idiota..

Ehi vi dispiace sarei ancora qui

Sta zitto Damon! A dire la verità nel suo modo contorto ed assurdo mi ha convinto che ci tiene a lei, che la ama. Per chi sa quale miracolo Bonnie lo ama praticamente da sempre, a suo modo anche per essere così idiota. Quindi se possiamo aiutare Bonnie a essere felice dobbiamo farlo

Stefan sembra meravigliato dal mio discorso, in effetti sembra un po' troppo maturo!

Se la metti così, ci sto finalmente si è arreso anche lui

Mm.. quindi.. quale mossa dovrei fare per prima? sembra un po' incerto..

Pregare.. preferibilmente in ginocchio Stefan è un po' acido oggi!

Chiamala al telefono, cerca di parlarle. Sicuramente ti eviterà come la peste ma non ti azzardare a rinunciare

Ma se hai detto che non risponde al telefono, è una perdita di tempo non posso fare a meno di tirargli un cuscino dietro, è idiota!

Ohi!

Ohi un corno! Anche se non ti risponde vedrà che l'hai chiamata, che vuol dire che l'hai pensata, che l'hai cercata! Sveglia Damon! Se poi le mandi anche un po' di sms sarebbe perfetto! Inoltre finché non torna non puoi fare altro

Alla fine interviene anche Stefan

Elena quando torna, dovresti continuare a fare finta di niente così non si sentirà in imbarazzo con te.. inoltre potrebbe essere utile, pensaci se questo testone riesce a far notare un cambiamento potresti farglielo notare, metterci una buona parola..

Fratellino ti ricordo che sono sempre qui

È meglio che per un po' lo dimentichi ok meglio intervenire

Bene facciamo così allora! - mi volto verso Damon con l'espressione più omicida che mi riesce – Ricordati alla prima lacrima che le vedo per colpa tua ti giuro che non ti farò prediche o un terzo grado ma ti do fuoco direttamente.. ok? Naturalmente mi farò come minimo aiutare da Mer.. sono sicura che in tutti questi anni avrà pensato a mille un modo per farti del male concludo con il sorriso più angelico possibile

Non ce ne sarà bisogno

Neanche a farlo apposta dopo pochi minuti arrivano Meredith e Alaric che notano subito che l'atmosfera non è delle più leggere..

Come mai tutti riuniti con quelle facce ? Alaric chiede subito spiegazioni ma viene interrotto dalla sua fidanzata che si rivolge direttamente a Damon

Cosa hai combinato questa volta? il mio caro cognatino sembra un po' a disagio prima di rispondere Niente di che, questioni di famiglia

Bonnie è in ritardo come al solito? L'hai già sentita? Come è andata con Zander? a questo punto Damon si alza e se ne va senza dire una parola.

Non lo so. Comunque non viene perché è già andata da sua sorella.. ma cosa facciamo stasera? meglio cambiare discorso va!

Speriamo abbia fatto bene a decidere di aiutarlo.. speriamo vada tutto bene!


End file.
